


小死一回

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Bucky, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cuddles, Hotel Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shower Sex, past ALMOST noncon, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: 他们一起逃亡了有一段时间了，Steve觉得Bucky在日渐好转。但是Bucky需要再次感觉到自己还是个人。他需要Steve。像他一直以来那样需要他。或是Steve和Bucky在山间的一间破旧旅馆里，除了彼此，和一段Steve没想到Bucky会想起来的记忆之外什么也没有。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Little Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911790) by [xxjinchuurikixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxjinchuurikixx/pseuds/xxjinchuurikixx). 



是汤上2016StuckyBigBang的一部分，所以原地址里还有配图的链接，有兴趣的可以翻个墙

关于本文的攻受，这里的Steve和Bucky设定应该是互攻，语言里也有提及冬盾，但是具体开的车都是盾冬，作者也表示此篇的产生源于她对盾冬的渴望。因为正文里实质上并没有冬盾，所以没有打tag，请洁癖的GN绕道，如果因为这两个字伤到你的眼睛了我感到非常抱歉。

有猥亵未遂提及

 

\----------

“情况本来有可能比现在更糟。”Steve心不在焉地说，一脚踢在水槽下的水管上。这种金属曲管通常会被隐藏在各种柜橱里。水龙头还在滴着水，水管有些潮湿，上面甚至还有些绒毛，并不是Steve喜欢的环境，“我们本来有可能在森林里打地铺的。”

不管怎么说，还有比这更糟的落脚地。Steve从不觉得自己很挑剔。他经历过战争，曾经在比这更差的环境里睡过觉。

他和Bucky和Natasha、Sam在几个星期前就分头行动了，他们的任务是全面彻底地铲除九头蛇。就目前来看，这任务完成的太过成功了。他们手上掌握的线索差不多都被成功地解决掉了，他们同时也尽可能地找出了隐藏着的奸细，根据他们的线索顺藤摸瓜地拉出了九头蛇大本营。九头蛇在慢慢消失，也许速度不算快，但它在消失。从技术层面上来说，它已经要彻底退出历史舞台了。Bucky确切地记得还有三处基地，而他们的上一个线索告诉他们还有五个。再过不到一年的时间，他们就会凭着铁拳和炮火铲平那几处基地。每一个爆炸的仓库，每一个被捣毁的系统都是一个个胜利，都离正义的伸张和更安全的明天近了一步。

对Steve来说，这也意味着Bucky离摆脱黑暗，拥抱光明近了一步。

当然了，这种胜利如果可以在一个有着干净床单，离最近的麦当劳不到一英里的旅馆里庆祝，将能让他们更能品尝到胜利的甜美。但至少这里的床单要比森林的地面干净。

Natasha一个月前去了大洋的另一边，可能是俄罗斯。Sam去了巴西，而Steve和Bucky呢？

他们去了加拿大。

非常好。

Steve只是有些高兴，Natasha和Sam在那些本可以自然而然发问的时候，并没有质问他为什么他和Bucky没有分头行动，因为这样可以探索到更广的区域，追踪到更多的线索。但是他们不能分开。如果Bucky发生了什么.......Steve刚刚在不久前才重新找回Bucky。他不能再让他离开他了。

所以他们就到了这里，某处山脉下热烘烘的旅馆里，跟丢了线索。

不是说这家旅馆很差。但它也绝对算不上是什么好旅馆。

他们刚到的时候，那个看门人——或者不管你怎么称呼一个快要散架的旅馆里的钥匙管理员——正人事不省地趴在桌子上。这样对他们来说反而好，Steve这么想，考虑到他和Bucky还穿着破破烂烂的兜帽衫，双手沾满着敌人的鲜血。所以他就只是从桌子后面顺走了一把钥匙——金属的，还有齿距的，根据钥匙把上那巨大的标志找到了他选的房间。

他想过，如果他选了不同的房间，后果还会不会是一样的呢？

这个房间看上去很久没有打扫过了；被褥皱不拉几，地毯上还留着脏兮兮的脚印；窗帘被磨得很薄；外面闪烁着的‘空房’的标志给一半的房间留下了难看的红色。房间里放着一张双人床和一个床头柜，床头柜上放着一盏台灯，Steve已经把灯打开了。另一盏台灯放在电视机旁一张比较高的桌子上面，Steve把那盏也打开了，黄色的明亮灯光充斥了整个房间。他开始探测房间，五步就从油漆斑驳的大门走到了浴室，他顺手把盾牌和帆布背包放在了床脚。浴室看起来是整个房间最好的部分，里面有一个巨大的长方形瓷浴缸，上面还有黄铜把手和水龙头。没有浴帘。渗着水的圆形铜制水槽嵌在了墙里，旁边没有桌子。至于厕所部分嘛.......看那个样子，Steve宁愿在外面找一处灌木，在后面解决他的问题，也不想在他冲水的时候面临水管破裂的危险。一台老旧的电视机被放在两块煤渣砌块上的胶合板上，只有五个台。（Steve检查过，他之所以知道有五个台，是因为里面只显示了五种不同的灰色方块。）

Steve开口的时候，Bucky正站在过道前的地方心不在焉地看着那五个台中的一个。Steve还说了些别的话，说他们可能可以一起在浴缸里挤一挤。除非Bucky愿意为这张床的归属权打一架，Steve向他保证，Bucky可能现在就可以赢。但是Bucky并没有回应他，Steve扭头朝后看去。

那双灰眼睛正牢牢地盯着屏幕，看着那上面的黑白像素不断地快速交替起伏着。他的眉头紧紧地皱在一起，双唇微启，双手插在衣服口袋里，Steve看不到他的手。几缕刘海从他脑后扎着的小辫子里掉了下来，深色的头发和他的肤色形成了明显的对比。Steve马上察觉出有什么不对劲。

可能是缺乏睡眠，鉴于他们上一次在旅馆住宿还是在三天前的尼布拉斯加。但是Steve知道这并不是原因。

“Buck？”他轻声喊了他一下，但Bucky的表情根本就没变。他只是继续把自己缩成一团，表情甚至有些痛苦。

Steve抿紧嘴唇，他盯着卧室地毯和浴室瓷砖交接处裂开缝隙的水泥，“我们可以谈谈吗？”

就是这个。

Bucky等的就是这个。

他有好多话想说。他这几天都想和Steve谈谈。在一致决定九头蛇需要被连根拔起、灰飞烟灭后，他们已经这么奔波了差不多有一个月了。在逃命的时候，谈话什么的并不那么容易。

逃命……

在离开冷冻舱那么久后，Bucky尽可能地磕磕绊绊地生活了下去，直到他坚持不住了。他在布鲁克林的一栋旧公寓楼的楼梯下睡着了，却在Steve的沙发上醒了过来。很显然，他找到了他们以前的旧家。很显然，Steve那个晚上刚好就在那附近。

巧合，Bucky这么说。命运，Steve则这么认为。

Bucky不记得自己在被Steve轻摇着唤醒后贴在他身上，不记得他让Steve把他像是他毫无重量般抱着走过二十个街区回到了他和Sam在华盛顿事件后暂居的公寓里。

他醒过来时躺着的沙发可要比水泥地板好得多，而趴在他身边，Steve熟睡的身影，足够说服士兵留下来了。在他的饥饿促使他不得不轻拍Steve的膝盖时，他的心跳已经回到了正常水平。Steve那双婴儿蓝的眼睛眨动着睁了开来，因为看到Bucky的脸而闪烁着泪光……Bucky受不了这个。Steve问他，哦，他是那么小心翼翼，问Bucky他能不能抱抱他？

Bucky说可以。接下去就是乱七八糟的四根手臂缠在了一起，两个脑袋搁在对方的颈窝里喘着气，直到Sam醒了过来，问他们要不要培根和咖啡，他们才分开。

在那之后，Bucky在Steve的大笑，微笑里慢慢把自己拼凑了起来。他记得成为Bucky Barnes代表着什么，记得在Steve Rogers的身侧代表着什么。

Bucky又走神了，他想着他应该一个人行动的，想着他应该把Steve抛下，他们在追他，而Steve和他在一起。Steve会受伤的，Steve很危险，Steve不安全。Steve应该离开他......Steve......

“Bucky，喂。”Steve又喊了他一声，温柔的，轻缓的，等Bucky意识到他的朋友已经站在了他面前，双手放在他的肩膀上时，他吓了一跳。

“抱歉，Stevie......我没有——”Bucky停了下来，因为他还真没什么可说的。

“你想要谈谈吗？”Steve又问了一遍，透过厚厚的毛衣织物，Bucky可以感觉到Steve手指温暖的压迫力，他的拇指打着圈，像是要探究出些什么，“你受伤了吗？你没有中弹吧，你有吗？”

Steve希望他没有。他在蒙塔纳的时候小腿中了一枪，把那子弹挖出来的过程可真他妈的疼死他了。操他妈的九头蛇，Bucky咬牙切齿地吐出这么几个字，他用金属手指把那子弹捏得扁扁的，另一只血肉之手盖在伤口上。Steve大笑起来，Bucky没有多话，就只是把双氧水倒在了自己的伤口上，Steve马上就停了下来。Bucky吞咽了一下，试着在脑袋里乱七八糟闪过很多思绪的时候，控制住双腿不因一天的疲劳而颤抖。

“Steve，我......实际上，我有些东西想说。有些事情想问你，这已经困扰了我一段时间了。”Bucky嘟囔着，Steve又凑近了一步，低下下巴，想和Bucky下垂的目光对视。

“Buck，是什么？”他吸了一口气，把Bucky的肩膀攥得更紧了。

Bucky抬起头，就好像是在表达什么叛逆的态度，他那更加无情冷酷的目光和Steve温暖耐性的凝视对上了。

Bucky有上百万种开始这段对话的方法。

他选择了最没有技巧的一种。

“你为什么还没操我呢？”

Steve的双颊和耳朵变得像草莓一样红，他张开嘴巴，放开了Bucky的肩膀。

“我——我——我，呃，我很抱歉？我不是......Buck，我觉得我——”Steve结结巴巴地说着，脸上的红晕一直蔓延到了他的发际线，Buck咬紧牙关，别过脸，看着Steve的双手垂到了他的身侧，十指不自在地扭动着。

“我猜我应该更好地开始这段对话……”Bucky叹了口气，甚至感到有些羞耻。

Steve笑了一声，一只手揉着手臂，一边摇了摇头。Bucky没有转头去看他，只是站得更直了点，盯着电视屏幕。

“我记得，你知道的......”他嘟囔着，咬着自己的嘴唇，“你还是小个子的时候......我记得你的屁股在我手里是多么的合适，把你抱起来有多容易——像我想要的那样抱着你，”他轻轻地，就事论事一样地叙述着，“你在我手臂里的感觉总是那么好。”Steve瞪大了眼睛，嘴巴也大开着，说实话，他完全没想到这会是Bucky告诉他，他记起来的事。

“……Bucky。”

“我还记得我喜欢压在你身上，虽然你比较喜欢骑在我身上。但是你那小小的肩膀总是没办法坚持太久。如果时间太久的话，你就会开始咳嗽……但是在有了血清之后，你可以就那么做上好几个小时。我也可以。”

他深深地吸了一口气，感觉自己的肺没能张开的足够大，他透过自己浓密的眼睫毛向上偷偷瞥Steve。

“…….我喜欢双手按在地上跪着，”他低语着，一种危险又带着点罪恶感的东西像水里滴下的墨汁一样穿透了Steve现在的尴尬，“喜欢吻你直到太阳升起；你的吻技总是很好。”

“我喜欢在码头上干活的时候还能感觉到你在我的内衣下留下的淤青。喜欢在旷野追踪Schmidt的时候也能感觉到。我记得你尝起来是什么味道——你在我嘴里高潮的时候。你永远也拒绝不了我的舌头。”Bucky声音有些沙哑，要是他还没因此情动就操他的吧。（也许Steve会这么做。）

Steve皱起了他金色的眉毛，伸出手揉了揉自己的颈后，Bucky知道他那里的体温肯定已经升高了。Steve的嗓子因为激动的情绪有些紧：“Buck，这些记忆是怎么突然一下子出现的？你——你记得这些有多长时间了？”Bucky挂起一抹坏笑：“我一个人待了两年的时间，Steve。我记起了很多事情。但说实话，这些东西......就像梦一样。就像是什么九头蛇的伎俩——就像是他们从我身下一下抽走的什么地毯。这些记忆对我来说一直不怎么令人信任，直到在三天前的蒙塔纳。”

Steve脸上的表情不由自主地缩了一下。

然后他记起来了。

所以这就是Bucky过去的这三天里举止异常的原因。是他总是睡不好的原因。他张大了嘴巴：“你那时候在做噩梦。你一直在呼唤我，在喊我的名字。”

Bucky摇了摇头。“那不是噩梦，Stevie。”他叹了口气，脖颈染上了些红晕。

Steve的脸变得更红了：“上帝啊，Buck，你还让我抱着你。我还亲你的头发——像把勺子一样贴在你的身后。”

“我得说，在刚做了一个那样的春梦后，让你在后面那么戳着我的屁股真的很容易让我释放出来，”Bucky自嘲道，Steve紧闭双眼，“我猜这是我脱离九头蛇以来的第一次高潮；我自己的，我自愿的，七十多年来第一次……很显然，除非是为了什么任务，要不然士兵根本没有那种需求，在冷冻舱里进进出出这么多年，解决我的生理问题并不是我脑子里的第一件事。”Bucky简单地说，“我就只是闭上眼睛，弄湿了我的的短裤而已。”Steve想象了一下，为自己的这个举动在心里咒骂起来。要是他知道的话，他的自制力也许会变得更差一点，要是他还记得的话。

“你甚至都没注意到。我记得怎样保持安静。我们那时候不得不这样。公寓里的那四面薄的像纸片的墙。Abernathy夫人有一天晚上来敲我们的门，因为你没办法闭上嘴巴。她还以为你病得要死了，或者受伤了。”

Steve抬头看向天花板，好像想从那里知道自己要怎么做。“可怜的Abernathy夫人。”他回忆道，想起Bucky第一次激烈地碾压着他的前列腺时，他不得不咬着枕头尖叫。

“可怜的Bucky。那天晚上我都没能做完。”

两个人都因为这段回忆轻笑起来，Bucky说的没错。那次惊吓之后，他们一起坐在厨房里，在沉默如墓地的厨房吃完了剩下的最后一点燕麦片。

“没有那次Morita过来叫我们去吃晚饭，结果发现我正在睡袋里面帮你口的时候糟糕。”Steve就事论事地补充道，Bucky笑得更厉害了。

“我从来没有听过一个男人竟然可以尖叫成那样。”

“Dum Dum说他知道。”

“我记得。我们那时候生怕他们会把我们踢出军队——或者更糟。”Bucky的声音渐渐低了下去。

“但是他们并不在乎......那些我们真正在乎的人从来都不在乎这些。”Steve低声道，感觉到了这句话的重量，和其中明明白白的真相。

然后Bucky的表情变得了阴郁起来，他那双灰色的眼睛变得阴沉而冷酷。Steve意识到他现在变得如此沉浸在自我的世界里，注意到他缩起了肩膀，他躲避着他的目光，就像是一只被长期虐打的狗狗。

“Buck？”Steve压低声音喊他。

“为什么你之前都不告诉我？哈？为什么你之前不试着提醒我这些？”Bucky向前迈了一步，Steve可以感觉到他吐出的热气变得离他那么近，“为什么你不提醒我我是你的？为什么你不帮助我记起来？”

Steve吞咽了一下，喉结在他依旧粉红的脖颈喉间滑动了一下：“……你不能告诉别人说他们爱你。”

“这不是借口。”

“Bucky，你需要时间。”他很确定Bucky现在仍旧需要时间。

“我有足够的时间了。就像我说的，我一个人待了一会儿，Steve。我有过时间。非常多的时间。虽然我的记忆还没能全部拼凑起来，但是足够用了。过了一段时间，它们都回来了，所有的，但没有什么像我需要你来继续呼吸这件事一样容易被我想起来。”

“不要这么说。我想要你想起来。我一直为你疯狂，Buck。但是等我找到你的时候，却没有时间了。我们一直没有时间。”

“我们现在有时间了。”

Steve用力地吞咽了一下，他的眼神明亮，眼睛里闪耀着水光。

“你和我......我们不一样了。我们身边的世界也不一样了。我不得不一个人学习那么多东西，一个人搞清楚那么多东西。多亏了网络。我们曾经拥有的东西，我们现在可以再次拥有，现在没事了。我们......我们没有错。”

“Bucky，这——”

“我可以拥有你。这个世界变得太多了，唯一不变的只有你和我对你的感情，”他的声音依旧沙哑，“这个新的世界把我们重新送到了一起，它把我送还给了你，我不用再对这份感情遮遮掩掩了。我不需要再躲避的事情……这几个月我渴望你渴望得要死。我记得我们的曾经，我们曾经拥有的东西，你没有任何借口。你肯定已经知道了我们是可以在一起的，但是这么长时间里，你甚至都没怎么亲我的脸，也没有告诉我说你爱我。”Bucky控诉他道，眉毛紧紧地皱在了一起，再次别过脸不去看Steve。

Steve瞪大了眼睛，他抓住Bucky的前臂，把他拉近了些，举起一只手小心翼翼地抓住他的下巴。“Buck，不是这样的，我……我是说，考虑到所有的事情……”他重重地叹了口气，重得肩膀都颤抖了一下，“我必须得小心对你，Bucky。我得照顾好你。”

“这不是你的责任，Rogers。”

“这一直都是我的责任。”

“Steve，Steve，你没在听我说话，兄弟。”Bucky喊道，把手臂从Steve手上挣脱出来，往后退了几步。

Steve眨着眼睛看着他，把发紧的喉间有些热涨的肿块吞咽了下去。

“我准备好了再次成为那个Bucky。或者说，至少准备尽可能地接近那个Bucky，而我需要你成为那个Steve......这是唯一的办法，Steve，”Bucky解释给他听，恳求地看着Steve。

“Buck......你知道我愿意为你做任何事。我只是.....我不明白。帮我明白——你需要什么？”Steve有些绝望地问道。

过了很长时间他都没有回答，电视机的静电是唯一的声音。

“我需要感觉到自己仍然在呼吸……我需要你来……”Bucky叹了口气，垂下目光看向地板，”我需要你来让我觉得自己像个人。“

Steve的心脏气愤地挤压着自己的肋骨，突如其来的刺痛把空气都挤出了他的肺。Bucky脸上那狂乱的表情太过了，那种极度的痛苦，他突然之间就变得如此迷茫，如此无望的迷茫的样子。

“我记得曾经的自己，也知道现在的自己。我曾经是个人。我曾经是个好人——曾经活着，会呼吸，温暖的人。和你在一起？那是唯一能够提醒我那是什么感觉的事情，”Bucky用他血肉的手指捧着金属手，抚摸着它就好像那是什么在发痒的旧伤疤，“我好像静止了，像是有种墙立在了我的面前，我没办法越过它，也推不倒它。我需要你的帮助。”

“Buck，任何事——”

“我需要你触碰我。”Bucky说。

Steve的喉间一紧。

“我需要你找到所有破碎的部分，再把它们拼回去。我已经很接近了，非常接近，Stevie。我知道我可以再次变好的。我知道我可以配得上你的——如果只因为我太需要你了。我想不到其他办法了，我，”他用力摇了摇头，“你的笑容让寒冷退去。你该死的就是我的阳光，Stevie。你是我该死的生命里的光。上帝请帮帮我，我需要你来碰我。我想要你碰我；又不是说我会因此受伤。我需要你像对待原来的Bucky那样对待我——那是让我能重新找到回家的路，找到回到你身边的路的唯一办法。能完整的，彻底的回来。你不能变回原来的那个Steve，我也永远变不成原来的那个Buck。但是这……这没关系的。我现在知道了——我现在明白了。我们可以只是我们，只要我们在一起......”

Steve觉得自己要哽咽住了。要不是他知道自己的身体状况，他发誓他现在要哮喘发作了。Bucky说的就像是他的梦中幻想。Steve想要他回来，需要他回来。他们以前的那种感情，如果没有，他也可以活得下去，但是Bucky现在在要求它——几近恳求想再次拥有那样的爱——Steve没法抗拒。

金属手指缠着他的手指，他任Bucky举起他的手，把它贴在他的脸颊上。他的皮肤冰冷，在Steve的手指下显得很柔软，他的手掌贴着Bucky下巴上的胡茬。

“我想要你碰我。我想要呼吸，想要再次成为人。我想要这个——我想要你。如果你在等我的准许，或是完全同意，你该死的得到了，兄弟。我是你的。”Bucky猛地向前，像一个渴求的动物一样贴近了Steve的触碰，双眼帘合了起来。

Steve的手指试探性地握住了Bucky的脸，感觉到了这层新的金属肌肤下同样蜷曲起来的弧度。他的触碰换来了一声轻轻地吸气声，当Bucky握住他的另一只手时，他聪明地知道要举起他的手握住Bucky的另一侧脸颊。

Bucky身上传来了一阵颤抖，那是Steve以前未曾看到过的，他的瞳孔放大，那不是欲望......

那是恐惧。

Bucky在害怕。

他应该害怕。毕竟经过了在九头蛇的那么多年，那些Bucky不想要的记忆，Steve知道可能他已经把触碰和折磨等同起来了。

所以Steve就等着，一直等到Bucky的目光变得柔和下来，他的大拇指温柔地摩挲着Bucky脸颊上收了口的伤口。

Bucky叹了口气，闭上了眼睛，Steve什么时候靠得这么近了？Bucky那有些冰冷的鼻尖什么时候离Steve那么近，近到他可以在上面吻一下了？

Bucky的眼睛颤抖着睁开了，那深邃的，像是蕴含着暴风雨般的灰色瞳眸因为星光般的泪水而发着光。

“……我想再次成为你的Bucky......”

Steve不能，永远不能，也永远不会，拒绝他的Bucky的任何请求。

他妈的任何请求。

特别是如此简单的，他轻而易举就能给予的东西，一如他的心。

“我想让你成为我的Steve，”Bucky呼吸颤抖着，轻轻地用手指扭了扭Steve的双手，带着些恳求。他的声音带着疑问，他那吸了一口气，又屏住呼吸的样子，他那盯着Steve的双眼，又移到他的嘴唇上的样子。

“……你不能变成那个Bucky也没有关系，”Steve低声说，“因为我也永远变不成当初的Steve了。我们都变了——我们成长了。我不在乎。我对你的感情还是一样的。”

Bucky笑了：“你不在乎我不能再成为他了吗？”

“我只想让你成为你自己……成为我的Bucky。”

哦，上帝，如果这还算不上是世界上最他妈甜蜜的话。

Bucky觉得自己可以哭出来了。Steve看上去也差不多：“那你能成为我的Steve吗？”

“……除了这个我什么也不是。我永远不会是其他什么人，Buck。”

“那么你仍旧爱我……”Bucky说。

“从来不曾停止。我会永远爱你的。如果你想要我，如果你需要我，我就在这里。我的全身心都是属于你的，Bucky。直到时间的尽头。”Steve说着他们的誓言，大拇指珍惜地抚摸着Bucky的脸颊。

Bucky轻轻摇了摇头。“时间没有尽头……我……我爱你，”他呼吸颤抖着说出这些话，Bucky从灵魂深处知道，他自由了。他自由了。所以他又说了一遍，“我爱你，Steve。Steve，我好爱你。”

“我能吻你吗？”Steve的声音变得沙哑，接近恳求。

“你永远也不必问我。”

Steve把它记在了心底，把Bucky的脸拉得更近了点，他们的身体纠缠在了一起，他吻住了他思念已久的双唇。

哦，操，他可真想念这个。

Bucky的唇瓣很柔软，他下嘴唇上那处小小的裂口尝起来像铁锈，Steve伸出舌头顺着双唇的缝隙舔舐着。

Bucky在他的唇边喘息着，放开了Steve的手腕，转去缠着他的脖颈，他的金属手指拽着他的毛衣，另一只手指陷进了他颈背的肉里。就好像所有的线突然都被斩断了，Bucky的整个世界都在下落，静止，他觉得自己轻飘飘的，却又觉得要陷落在Steve的唇间了。

有什么东西在他的肌肤下面颤抖着，就好像什么碎片，又像细细的玻璃渣。Bucky说不上来为什么，但这种感觉算不上是不舒服的。事实上，那很舒服。就好像什么东西终于圆满了。

这个吻很纯洁，温暖，小心，柔软，非常像夏天，非常像Steve。

Bucky叹了口气。“你可以对我再有点激情，Rogers。”他开着玩笑，Steve退后了一点，眼睛还微闭着，嘴唇已经有些发红了。虽然Bucky在颤抖，但他也在微笑。他看上去像是随时可以反驳Steve些什么，虽然他的自制力也命悬一线了。

“已经快有一个世纪没人亲过我了。”Bucky提醒他说。Steve笑了，一只手臂圈住Bucky的腰，紧紧地把他按在了自己的身上。“我保证你以后再也不会有任何一天缺少亲吻了，”他发誓道，他看着Bucky，就好像刚刚才偶然发现了什么宇宙的真理，“我爱你，Bucky。”

Bucky想大笑，想嘲笑Steve多么容易因为‘爱’这个字眼而脸红。某些东西是不会变的，即使过了一个世纪也是如此。但是他太过于沉浸在这三个字给他的心带来的震动里了，那让他的血液都燃烧了起来，完全地摧毁了他，同时也让他重生了。

他没办法作出回应，就只是再次吻住了Steve，这一次更加深，更狂野。

Bucky在Steve的嘴唇边饥渴地呻吟了起来，Steve在Bucky张开的双唇间咸湿地喘着气。这是一个穿越了几十年，消灭了距离的吻，一个意在弥补他们在坠落、复活和重逢之间的那所有的吻。

 

Bucky低吼了一声，手伸到他们之间，按到了Steve的胯部，让他发出一声兴奋的呻吟，打断了他们的吻。

“Bucky，Bucky，等等——”

“别给我来这套，Rogers。我已经等得够久了——”Bucky气急败坏地打断了他，扯开Steve的拉链，嘴上也不停地咬着他的嘴唇。

Steve抓住他的手，笑了起来：“Bucky，我们身上脏兮兮的。在这个情况下，我不好意思把手放到你的身上。我的指甲里甚至还有鲜血。”

“那就只让我的嘴巴放在你的身上怎么样？”这确实是个诱人的提议，特别Bucky还喘着气在Steve的耳边讲出这话来的，他甚至还试探性地拽了拽他抓着他的手，看看能不能挣脱出来。

Steve整个人都要发抖了。“拜托，就算为了我。我想要给你这个，但是我也想要好好照顾你。”他收回了手，他相信Bucky，他的手转而去抓住了他的脸，“我……我得照顾好你，Bucky。这一点对我来说毋庸置疑，好吗？我需要你理解这个......”

Bucky用鼻子顶着Steve的脸，让他面对着他，温柔地再次吻住他。“好吧，好吧，小宝贝儿。让我们先去洗干净。”他不情愿地妥协了，主要是因为Steve有着一种不可思议的本领，在任何该死的情况下都能从Bucky那里得到任何他想要的该死的东西。

Steve舔着他的嘴唇，让他张开了嘴，他一只手放在Bucky的后颈上，一只手放在了他的腰窝。“不管你今天晚上想要什么，我向你保证，我全都给你。”Steve在好好地尝了一遍Bucky的嘴唇和舌头后低语道。

Bucky上气不接下气地喘着，一只手抓住Steve的毛衣，一只手迫不及待地扯了开：“只要你。我只需要你，宝贝。”

Steve的喉间发出粗重的喘息，他把自己的额头粗鲁地抵在Bucky的额头上，闭上了眼睛。“上帝啊，我真想念这个。”Bucky注意到了沿着Steve的脸颊一直蔓延到喉咙的红晕，他窃笑起来。“是吗？我的漂亮宝贝总是对这种黏糊糊的爱称情有独钟。”他也有种陌生又熟悉的感觉，就好像他的舌头上抹了蜜，这些爱称自然而然地脱口而出，但是一部分的他还是觉得非常愚蠢。

然而Steve看上去好像很喜欢，所以Bucky就只是贴着他的脸颊叹了口气：“你会好好对我的，对吧，宝贝？好好做？你对我来说总是像蜜糖一样。”

下一秒，Bucky就发现自己背靠着电视机边的墙上，有那么一秒钟，他的身体里闪过一阵恐慌，他的手像是膝跳反应一样卡住Steve的脖子上。但Steve就只是再次吻住了他，他甚至弯着脖子往Bucky的手里耸了耸，嘴里发出饥渴的声音。他在Bucky的嘴里火热地呻吟着，舌头往更深的地方探索着，他的手紧紧地攥住Bucky，估计都留下了淤青。

“先洗澡，操你的。”

“跟我来，”Bucky恳求道，大拇指摩挲着Steve的喉咙，看着他闭上了那双婴儿蓝的眼睛，他张开嘴巴发出一声呻吟，“不能没有这个。我需要你；每分每秒。”

Steve毫不犹豫地点了点头，蠢兮兮地亲着Bucky，一边倒退着进了那个小小的浴室。他们只在不得不去打开那盏昏黄的灯和热水时打断了这个吻。

水管响了起来，喷头带着一股强大的水压放出一大波水。

“哇哦。”Bucky笑了，看着流出的水慢慢散发出了蒸汽，溅在瓷浴缸里。

Steve扭了几下水龙头，伸手在水里试了几次：“这样应该差不多了。别的不说，这地方的水压倒是不错。”

Bucky笑了起来。

Steve迅速脱下短裤，甩掉了鞋子，动作流畅地把连帽衫和上衣从头上脱了下来。他的裤子早被他刚才火急火燎地不知道扔哪里去了。“把衣服脱了。我去包里拿洗澡用品。”他闷声说了一句，走出浴室去拿沐浴乳了。浴室里有毛巾，粗糙但是干净，也聊胜于无了，感谢上帝。

Steve的心脏就要从喉咙口跳出来了，发出像雷鸣一样的响声，但是等他重新回到浴室的时候，Bucky的衣服还好好地穿在他的身上，他只是直勾勾地看着喷出来的水撞击在白色的瓷面上。

“Buck？”

他抬头看向Steve，只是在他脸上扫了一秒，就继续向下，缓慢又炽热地扫过他光裸的上半身。

要是换成其他人这么近距离又带着审视的目光盯着他的话，Steve肯定要退缩了。但这是Bucky......他的Bucky。只有当这样的目光来自那双灰色的眼睛时，Steve才会觉得自己是美的，是值得这样的注意的。所以他开始享受Bucky流连于他的双腿、小腹、胸膛的视线，他的目光像是可以在Steve的理智上烙下一个个洞，燃烧着他的神经。

“……你真他妈的美极了，Stevie，”Bucky低叹道，然后把脸转开了，双臂抱着自己，“也许这是个糟糕的主意…….”

Steve走到了他的身后，把沐浴乳放到了浴缸的边缘，伸出手指轻柔地包住了Bucky的臀部。“Bucky，宝贝，不要......”他吻着Bucky马尾辫下后颈的肌肤。Bucky颤抖了起来，Steve的手伸到前面去拉他毛衣上的拉链头。他慢慢张开牙齿，Bucky发出一声尖锐的抽气声。Steve把他的毛衣弄到了地板上，双手穿过Bucky薄薄的T恤滑过他宽阔的肩膀。他把鼻子埋进Bucky的颈窝，深深地吸了一口气，双手滑到了他的腰臀，“如果你想让我停下来——”

“不要。”Bucky低声说，他的左手圈住了Steve的一只手腕，另一只手伸出去撑住了墙，好让自己不要倒下。

所以Steve没有停下来。

他抓住Bucky上衣的下摆，把它拉过了他的上身，等着Bucky抬起双臂，好把衣服从他的头上拉下来。

Bucky几乎是下一瞬间就垂下了手臂，双手抱着自己，下巴搁在自己的胸口上。

“啊哈。”Steve轻斥了他一声，抓住Bucky的双手，打开了他的双臂，把它们举了起来，Bucky不得不用右手去抓Steve的后颈，左手抓住了他的屁股，免得自己跌到地板上去。

“Steve。”他叹了口气，曲起脊背靠近了Steve的触碰。这是这么多年来，第一次不会带来伤害的触碰，第一次让他一下觉得圆满的触碰。不属于他的手在他的手臂上摩挲，到了他的胸前，Steve热烫结实的胸膛贴在他的后背上…….

他的嘴唇亲吻着肩膀上血肉和金属交接的地方。

Bucky觉得自己要昏过去了，他的心跳得太厉害了，还不如让它冲破他的肋骨，从他的喉咙里跳出去，远远地逃走。他的双眼有种灼热感，他觉得自己要尖叫出声了。他觉得他要被呛住了。

“你太美了，Bucky......一直都这么美。”Steve低声说着，嘴唇滑过他后颈的弯曲处，Bucky把那片肌肤完全信任地暴露在他面前。

“Steve，Steve。”他热切地低语着，伸手抓住了Steve的头发，那么用力，也许会让Steve感到疼痛。

Steve伸出舌头舔过Bucky肩膀上那虬结的伤疤，Bucky发出一声咸湿的呻吟，膝盖弯了下去。但是有一双强壮的手臂抓住了他，牢牢地缠着他，Steve在Bucky能感觉到他自己的双腿前一直抱着他。

“我抓住你了，”Steve低声说，一只手贴着Bucky的小腹，他的腹肌在那只手下颤抖得有些过于用力了，“我在这里。”

“求求你。”Bucky喘息着，但是他不知道自己到底想要什么。

但是Steve知道。他总是知道的。

他咬着、吻着他金属和肩膀的交接处，那只空着的手游移到了Bucky的锁骨上，然后到了他的胸口。他揉弄着Bucky的一边凸起，然后用力拽了拽它。

Bucky发出一声哀鸣，咬着自己的嘴唇，用金属手指抓住了Steve的臀部，带着足以留下淤青的力道。等他发现了，他就马上放开了他的力气，想把手伸回来。

“我很抱——”

“别，”Steve厉声说，大拇指和食指揉弄着Bucky的乳头，伸出舌头舔过他的喉间，留下滚烫的、湿淋淋的一道水痕。他转向被遗忘的另一边，看着它自然地凸了起来，这才伸手去拧着、拽着，“你敢给我说。”

“Stevie，但是——”

“你不会伤害到我的。相信我，Bucky。我以为我们得相信对方，”Steve呻吟了一声，伸手用力地按在Bucky的腰上，迫使他向后弯曲了脊背，让他们的下半身撞在了一起，“只要相信我。就像以前那样，只是......有一点点不同。”

Bucky没办法抑制住要冲出喉咙的呻吟，他感受到了Steve的性器用力而坚定地塞进了他的臀缝间，他突然觉得他们之间隔了太多的布料了。浴室里弥漫着雾气——Bucky发誓他要不能呼吸了。他再次抓住Steve的屁股，因为他确实相信他，比相信自己还要相信。如果疼的话，Steve会说的。Bucky不能永远都担心这个。手臂是他的一部分。

Steve爱所有的他。

“只是我和你——没有其他的，好吗？”

Bucky呻吟了一声，脑袋向后倒在Steve的肩膀上：

“再说一遍。”

“我爱你。”Steve毫不犹豫地表白了。

Bucky闭上眼睛，在Steve的怀抱里慢慢转了个身，直到他们的胸膛挨在了一起，他把两只手——金属臂和血肉之躯——都放在了Steve的胸口上。他可以感觉到Steve有力的心跳，胸口上下的起伏，他可以感觉到那双蓝眼睛在他的身上穿透了一个个洞。

他张开了眼睛，和Steve Rogers面对着面，看着他永恒不变的美。而他看着Bucky的眼神，就好像他是他见过的最精致的东西。

他的手指摸过他的伤疤，Bucky压下一声呜咽。

“不可思议……”Steve低声道，张开手掌贴着Bucky的肩膀，一直滑到他的背窝处。Bucky被他碰过的肌肤都起了鸡皮疙瘩，他就这么贴在Steve身上，像一只贴着阳光的猫咪。

“什么？”Bucky叹了一口气，感觉到Steve继续慢悠悠地抚摸着他，他的指尖划过他的肋骨，手臂内侧，最后双手合住了Bucky的脸，他闭上了眼睛。

“你。你，James Barnes。”Steve低声说，他的视线从Bucky的嘴唇滑到他的喉咙，胸膛，腰，一直到他们贴合在一起的下半身。

“别再说了，你这个混球。”Bucky吐着气，摇了摇头。

Steve笑了起来，吻住了Bucky的嘴唇，解开了他的皮带，拉下他裤子上的拉链。

Bucky啜泣了一声。

“嘘，嘘。没事的，宝贝。”Steve压着声音说，亲吻来到了他的脖子上，锁骨，一直到了胸口。他给了他那处突起的、和金属手臂相接的地方更多的注意——小心翼翼又无限宠爱。他解开了Bucky的裤子，一边亲吻着他的伤疤，然后他跪了下来，去亲吻他的小腹。

Bucky涌上一声迫切的呻吟，他向下歪了歪头，泪眼朦胧地去看Steve，他的双手不得不放在Steve那宽广的双肩上保持平衡，看着Steve在他的一边人鱼线上印下一个吻，然后是另外一边。然后他抬头看着Bucky，刻意又缓慢地在那中间的肌肉上留下一道湿痕。

“操。”Bucky压低声音喊道。

“你尝起来就像汗水和鲜血。”Steve评论道，额头隔着牛仔裤蹭了蹭Bucky已经硬起来的阴茎，一边解开他的靴子。

“那可真他妈的恶心。”

“对我来说还不错。”Steve轻笑起来。

Bucky甩开了脚上的靴子 ，看着Steve把他的裤子拽到了脚踝，隔着内裤亲着他的下体。这让正要把脚迈出旧牛仔裤的Bucky几乎要一屁股坐在地上了。他没有表现出他这一动作带给他的影响力，相反的，他嘲讽地回他道：“你可真恶心，Rogers。”

“所以我们现在才准备洗澡；净化我。”

“阿门。”Bucky嗤笑一声，但是他的大脑很快就变得一片空白，他感受到了Steve正把他那修长的手指调戏似地从裤腰伸进了他的内裤里。他猛地闭上了眼睛，扬起了头，他看向天花板，只看到房间里弥漫着的雾气。

“你确定吗？”Steve低声问道，他的呼吸喷在Bucky的阴茎上灼热又潮湿。

他点了点头，说不出话来。

他在Steve拉下他的内裤时不由屏住了呼吸，他感觉到自己的性器弹了起来，渗着前液。Steve发出一声尖锐的抽气声，让Bucky的胃痉挛了起来，他的耳朵开始充血。

“操……”Steve叹了口气，声音和低语差不了多少，他的手指摩挲着Bucky下体底部那处敏感的肉，“和我记忆里的一样。”

“Steve！”Bucky无法低头，他就是没办法，因为那样他就会和一个像是快饿死的人盯着一桌大餐一样盯着他下体的Steve Rogers面对面了。

“快去洗澡。我想尝尝你——真正的你，没有了这些的你。”Steve说着碰了碰Bucky血液已经凝固的身侧，Bucky不用他再说第二遍了。他点了点头，一只手抓住Steve的下巴，催促着他站起来想和他接吻。Steve站起来，绕过Bucky的肩膀，把他头上的橡皮圈拉了下来，穿过自己的手戴在了手腕上，好让自己的手指伸进Bucky的头发里。

Bucky低声叹道：“我可以剪掉。我一直在想——”

Steve把手指伸进了他那厚厚的、柔软的不可思议的发间，扯了一下。Bucky惊呼一声，刚好露出脖颈让Steve的牙齿咬了上去。

“别，”Steve恳求道，“不要这样做。我是说，如果你想的话，你当然可以。你可以做自己想做的事，Buck。但是......”Steve在他的喉结上叹了口气，放开了Bucky的头发，额头抵在了他的额前。手指划过他丝滑的一缕缕头发。Bucky因为头发落在肩膀上的触感颤抖了一下，“我喜欢它。很美……我想用手指这么穿过它。”

“好吧......要是你这么说的话。”Bucky笑了起来，把头发从Steve手上拉了下来，他钻进喷头下的水帘里，想让自己恢复正常，镇定下来。操，真暖和，他马上像是到了天堂。没几秒钟就全身湿透了，头发黏在他的脸上垂下来，他转过身，给了Steve一个危险又别有深意的笑。

Steve被他的那一眼钉在原地——那个该死的玩世不恭的、让人犯罪的坏笑——他从上世纪四十年代之后就再也没看过他这个样子了。这个样子该死的非常Bucky Barnes。

“过来，Rogers。”Bucky的声音有些沙哑，Steve低喊了一声甩掉了内裤，用美国队长的方式去迎接挑战。

Bucky的视线很快停在了他的下体上，Steve跟着他的焦点，把目光放在了Bucky的身体上。

他们的下体都因为刚才的那几个吻被刺激得翘得老高，话说回来，本来他们之间就不需要多少刺激。Steve的阴茎竖得高高的，头部呈现出一种迷人的红色，正朝外滴着水，又沿着他的下体滑了下去。在还没注射血清之前，Steve的性器就已经不容小觑了，可以让他满满地吞下去，但是血清让它成为了上帝给Bucky Barnes的恩赐。它属于Bucky，只属于Bucky，在一个加拿大旅馆雾气弥漫的浴室和它面对面重新让Bucky想起了这个简单的事实，光是这样想想就让他的大脑松弛了下来。

Bucky自己的阴茎也抖了抖，身体里闪过的愉悦让他的囊袋紧缩了一下。

“我的老天爷，我以前把那个东西整个都塞进过我的嘴里吗？”Bucky呻吟了一声，等他抬头看向Steve的时候，那双婴儿蓝眼睛还在贪婪地盯着他的阴茎瞧着。

“哦，Buck......”Steve也跟着呻吟了一声，像一个狩猎者一样迈进了浴缸里，他张着嘴巴，因为Bucky赤裸的身体而感叹着，“你就是这么做的，你该死的非常喜欢。”他低吼了一声，靠得更近了点，双手抓住Bucky的臀部和肩膀，把他推到了瓷砖上，饥渴地凑上去吻他湿润的嘴唇。一直到Bucky觉得自己可能就要这么死去，直接上天堂了，Steve才离开他的嘴唇，他盯着它瞧着，任由头上的喷头像下大雨一样把水洒在他们的身上，“不仅仅适合放进你的嘴巴里。”

“Steve。”Bucky呻吟了一身，弓起身子，饥渴地让自己的下体蹭着Steve的。

“啊哈。”Steve今天晚上第二次发出这种声音，Bucky马上不动了，放松地靠在瓷砖上，咬着嘴唇，“我向你保证我们会做到那一步的。不管你需要什么。”

Bucky点了点头，让Steve把他放在喷头下。让他很认真地帮他清洗着身子，双手在他的肌肤上揉捏着，十指混着肥皂水在他浓密的发间摩挲着。Steve帮他慢慢地清洗着，触碰着他的每一块肌肉，亲吻他身上的每一处疤痕。他跪在Bucky面前帮他清洗双腿，把自己的脸颊靠在他早就硬起来的阴茎上，像一个小混蛋一样梦幻又虔诚地微笑着。

Steve甚至都没凑上前去舔舔它，但是等Bucky开始呻吟的时候，他又用自己的脸去蹭着它，就像一只猫咪，嘴里说着我保证，我保证，很快。

在等待护发素起效果的同时，Steve让Bucky站在水瀑下保持温暖，他自己则更迅速又有条理地从上到下把自己清洗了一遍。

这让Bucky觉得有些疯狂，他想要像刚才Steve触摸他一样去触摸他。但是他告诉他就这么站着别动，所以他就这么靠在瓷砖上，任由水流打在他的肩膀上，看着他。Steve的肌肉在他毫无瑕疵的皮肤下虬结伸展着，Bucky觉得自己要流口水了，他的手指叫嚣着想去摸一摸，揉一揉。Steve在Bucky的眼里就是一件该死的艺术品。

等Steve洗完了，他示意Bucky往前走点，然后慢慢地、调戏一般地把护发素从他的头发上洗掉了。

他让Bucky背对着他，叫他把额头靠在墙上，脑袋弯到温暖的水流下。这个姿势让Bucky的屁股翘了起来，他不得不张开双腿保持平衡。

Steve在他身后站定了，带着肥皂水的手指轻轻按在他的臀上。像是一个警告，又像是一个只能由Bucky来回答的问题。

他眨掉了眼睛上的水，颤抖了起来：“求求你，求求你碰碰我。”

Steve的阴茎就放在Bucky的臀瓣之间，他在Steve把两个人的髋骨凑在一起时抽了一口气。Steve的手放在Bucky的臀两侧，在水流下吻着Bucky的肩胛骨，Bucky真希望他现在能看着Steve的脸。

“我会照顾好你的，Bucky。”Steve低声道，Bucky点了点头，张开双腿，直到双脚紧紧地贴着浴缸内壁角。他的下体在双腿间微微翘起，Steve的一只手在摸着他颤抖的小腹，慢慢向下滑，向下滑……

Bucky几乎要昏过去了。

Steve湿滑的手指轻轻地把玩着他下体底部的深色毛发，然后又从下往上轻轻抚摸过他的阴茎。Steve微微弯了弯手指，摩挲了一下Bucky的睾丸，又用像被羽毛扫过一样的力道重新抚摸过他渗着前液的顶端。

带来的快感翻涌着，有些疼痛，就好像那是Bucky的骨头碎片，在试着崛起，试着浮出表面。Bucky用力咬着嘴唇，注意力放在那从头皮一直蔓延到背上的刺痛。

这真是太疯狂了，Bucky呻吟出了快感，双拳按压在瓷砖墙上，站直了一点儿，刚好让Steve不得不向前迈了一步。现在他们有更多的肌肤挨在一起了，Steve的小腹贴在Bucky的背窝上，下巴放在他的肩膀上。

他隔着发帘亲吻着Bucky潮湿的太阳穴，手指圈住Bucky的下体，隔了这么几十年第一次用力又实在地在上面抽动着。

Bucky没有直接射出来简直就是一个奇迹，更奇迹的是他在震聋Steve之前咽下了自己的尖叫。那声音变成了垂死的呼吸，一种被呛住的呜咽。“你还好吗？”Steve问他，声音真诚又温柔。

“还好。”

“更多？”

“求求你......”

Steve缓慢又色情地帮他做着手活，另一只手滑上Bucky的肩膀，把玩着他的头发。尽可能和他亲密接触着，那只圈捏着Bucky下体的手上，缓慢又带着些惩罚意味的力道却没有减轻下来。

他在向上摩挲时微微扭了扭手腕，大拇指擦过他的龟头。他的手指在侧面的血管上挠了挠，他知道Bucky喜欢他这么做，他果然听到了他沉重的呼吸和轻柔的像猫儿一样的呻吟。他的手指轻擦过Bucky那层褶皱，叹了口气。

“得帮你把这里也洗一洗。”他说，Bucky的背弯了起来，头向后仰起，直到水流打到了脸上。

“上帝啊，拜托。”

Steve把手指塞进了Bucky的臀瓣之间，伸出一只还带着肥皂水的手指坚定地贴在臀瓣间那圈紧实的肌肉上。

Bucky吸了一口气，颤抖的、湿漉漉的，因为他的触碰弓起了背。

Steve迟疑了一下。有一个问题冰冷又黏糊地卡在他的心上，他感觉它已经到了嗓子眼。这让他感到恶心，怒气在他的胸腔里热烫地聚集起来。“Bucky......没有人……我是说——有没有人曾经想——”

“有没有九头蛇像这样对我？”Bucky低声吼着，但是他的声音里并没有那种恶狠狠的憎恨。只有欲望，“没有，从来没有。一个都没有。”

Steve沿着他的肩膀上落下一串亲吻，重重地松了一口气。

“我是说，他们尝试过……有几次几乎马上就要得手了——他们非常想要我。”Bucky继续说，在Steve持续的抚摸下呻吟了一声。

“结果呢？”

Bucky像一只被困在笼子里的狗一样吼了一声，让自己的臀部向后贴上Steve的，那只在边缘徘徊着的、滑溜溜的手指带着点压力滑到了他的会阴上。

“他们都被我迅速又痛苦地消灭了，”Bucky叹了一口气，“除了Rumlow。”

Steve听到这个名字点了点头。Rumlow是少数几个还没被追捕到的九头蛇。Sam说他死在爆炸里了，但是Bucky不这么认为。

“这些记忆让我觉得恶心，但是知道我从来没让他们得逞…….这让我感觉又好多了。”

“我很抱歉，Buck。如果我们下次再看到他，我会把他的头骨劈成两半的。”

Bucky窃笑了一声：“听上去对你来说阴暗了点。”他在Steve再次在他的洞口摩挲着时粗喘了一声。

“我会让你看看什么叫阴暗。”

“那么就给我看看——为我把Rumlow的头骨劈成两半。他是最可恶的。我不得不从他身上咬下一块肉来，好让他知道我不是好惹的。他想把我推到墙上，在一次做任务的时候。当他开始摸我，亲我的时候，”他低吼了一声，“我把刀子卡在他的肋骨上，用牙齿把他的肩膀撕开了。”

Steve急促地呻吟着，既气愤又满足。他的胸腔因为Bucky的反抗涌起一阵骄傲，全身上下都充满着冲劲，等他最后找到Rumlow的时候，他要把他撕成碎片，把他的骨头一根根拆下来。

“上帝啊，乖男孩，Buck。”他呻吟了一声。

Bucky粗喘着，Steve的夸奖让他的性器弹了起来。“别太得意。那是在我已经忘了你……忘了我自己之后，”Bucky低声道，他扭过脑袋，手指抓住Steve的下巴，让他们的嘴唇近到随时可以吻上去，却又没有真的触碰在一起，“但是我记得自己是有所属的。我已经是一个什么人的了。他们把我训练成一条狗，一个武器；他们从我身上夺走了James Barnes，”Bucky轻声说，脸颊和Steve的脸紧紧地贴在一起。他的嘴唇靠在他的嘴角边继续说，“但是他们没办法夺走你的Bucky......”

Steve的眼睛瞪大了，他狂跳不止的心脏一下子停在了肋骨间。他的肺里没有空气了，他的眼睛看不到其他东西了——只有Bucky，Bucky，Bucky......”

他真他妈的爱他。他太想念这个了，想到没有人能够理解的地步。不知道怎么地，现在Bucky在他的怀里，他像一只走丢的、茫然的小兽一样看着他......

这让Steve比以往任何时候都更想念他。他没办法解释这种感觉。他只知道他需要填满那个空洞，要跨过那道沟壑，告诉Bucky他的话穿透了他的血肉，深深地插进了他的灵魂。

他没办法用语言来回复他；没有任何语言可以完全表达出Bucky的话带给他的感受。所以他就只是往前凑了凑，吻住了Bucky的嘴唇，一开始是温柔的，然后越来越迫切。他们同时张开嘴巴喘了一口气，舌头撞在一起，尝着对方的味道，对方的香甜和喷头流下来的热水。

Steve的手捏了捏Bucky阴茎的底部，另一只手包住他的臀瓣，一只手指牢牢地凑在他的入口上。

他按压了一会儿，滑溜溜的手指就进入了洞口，一直进到第二截指节的位置，熟练地微微弯起了手指，Bucky在他的嘴里愉悦又激烈地喘了一口气。

没一会儿，他就不得不把嘴唇从Steve的嘴上拉下来，Steve在他体内的手指以疯狂的力道按压着他的神经，他发出狂喜的叫声。这感觉太熟悉了，太他妈棒了，Bucky的整个身体像张满的弓一样曲了起来，他身上的每一处神经都像是避雷针。

“Stevie，Stevie，更多，求你，求求你——上帝。Steve，快干我，”Bucky狂乱地低吼着，身子向后曲着凑到他的手上，“现在就干我，现在，上帝，Steve——感觉像到了天堂。”

“Buck……”Steve上气不接下气地喘着，手指继续冲刺着，一边抽动一边曲转着。Bucky发出的愉悦的声音让Steve自己的性器也开始滴着前液，他呻吟着，额头靠在Bucky的肩膀上。他想起埋在Bucky紧实的屁股里是什么感觉，丝绒般的温暖包裹着、压榨着他好几个小时的感觉。他要控制住不要现在就射出来，不要仅靠一只在Bucky体内的手指高潮。他发出一声小小的、迫不及待的声音，转了转手腕，把那根手指按在了Bucky的前列腺上。

Bucky几乎要软了膝盖，他的左手用力地打在墙上，瓷砖都碎了：“操！”

“真没耐心。”

“求你了，求求你给我我想要的！”

“Bucky，”Steve温和地斥责他，抽出了那支在他体内的手指，在边缘摩挲着，大股大股的水流流过他的脸上，模糊了他放在Bucky完美的背上的视线。他停下了那只给Bucky做着手活的手，捧住他的下巴，把他的脸转了过来，让两个人的鼻子挨在了一起，“我答应过要好好照顾你的。”

“Steve，我可以的——”

“我知道你可以。但是你已经很久没被这么碰过了。你的身体——”

“我他妈的可以愈合的！”Bucky叫道，想把脸从Steve手上挣脱出来。

水开始变冷。Bucky迫切地需要这个，比需要下一口空气还他妈的需要Steve。

“嘿，”Steve把Bucky抱进了怀里，吻着他的肩膀和脖子，“你答应过我要让我照顾好你的......Bucky，我需要这么做。”Steve在Bucky湿透了的头发边低语着，把脸埋进Bucky的颈窝，“我……像你渴望我一样想加快速度，把你操到柔弱无骨，但我不会这么做的。我要好好地对你。我们以前从来不会这么急匆匆的——从来没有。”

“那是以前。”Bucky喘息着。

“你才说过你想让我变成以前的那个Steve。那我就得像以前那样做啊。”

“你他妈要杀了我了。这不是我想要的。”Bucky还在大口喘着气，就这体内的侵入物上下晃动着，原先的灼热变成了纯粹的渴望，就好像他的胃里在伴着液体的火焰搅拌着。那种感觉才刚出现就消失了，他因为这种若有所失哀嚎了一声，他感到头晕。

“我知道你要什么，Buck。你知道你心里的那种感觉——你是不是非常想让我马上占有你？我也是以同样的程度想好好照顾好你的，”Steve解释给他听，他小心又坚定地把Bucky不怎么情愿的身体转了过来，他们现在面对面了，“你能明白吗？”Steve低声说，又往前靠近了点，他们的下体挨在一起了，蹭着对方的小腹。

Bucky啜泣了一声，抬起头和Steve吻在了一起。

“我明白，”他靠着那完美的唇瓣上低吼道，“但是我需要你，Steve。我觉得我要死了。”

“我不会让你死的。再也不会放开你了。”Steve温暖地笑了起来，他加深了这个吻。他们的性器在两个人靠在一起的小腹之间蹭在了一起，Bucky觉得自己也许靠这个刺激就可以高潮了。

然后Steve的嘴唇离开了他，他把他往后压了一点，好去够那个水龙头，他把水关掉了。水龙头发出尖锐的声音，没有了冲在身上的水流，Bucky突然觉得自己变得赤裸裸的。

Steve笑了起来，沿着他的肩膀印下一串吻：“把毛巾拿过来？”

Bucky喘着气，慢慢回到了现实，感受到Steve潮湿的双手沿着他的手臂抚摸下来，一边还继续亲着他的肩膀：“哈？”

“毛巾，宝贝。”Steve叹了口气。

“好。”Bucky回他，朝浴缸外面够了够，从架子上抓下了毛巾。他们闻起来像香草和青草，这种有点怪异的组合让Bucky奇怪地感到很放松，Steve把毛巾按在了他的脸上。

像擦着一条狗一样帮他擦着身体，把毛巾盖在他的头发上胡乱揉着，粗鲁地从头往下擦。

“Ste—St—Steve！”Bucky在Steve擦完他的双腿站起身来，准备再给他的头发来一遍时叫道。

“我得确保你被擦干净了，Buck。”Steve说，Bucky在绒毛毛巾和被擦得翘到头顶的头发之间差点听不到他传过来的闷闷的声音。

Bucky机智地抓住了机会，在Steve向后倾了一点儿，想检验一下自己的劳动成果时，抓过第二条毛巾绕在了Steve的头上。他用力地用它擦着Steve的头皮，听着他在织物下的尖叫。

“我得确保你被擦干净了，Stevie。”Bucky开玩笑道，凑上前让毛巾滑了下来，吻在Steve大笑的嘴唇上。

他们可以像这样大笑，这对Bucky很重要，对他们两个都很重要。在冰冻之前，在九头蛇之前，他们曾经互相开着玩笑，玩闹，一起大笑，即使在他们像两头野兽一样在被单下发情的时候也会这样。Bucky可以在抽动到一半的时候让Steve张嘴大笑，Steve也一样。这感觉有些飘飘然，尽管Bucky的性器正在他的两腿间跳动着，他把Steve弄得乱糟糟的, 但他听着Steve的笑声，感觉到他的双手在他身上亲昵又迫切地抚摸着.......

这很美.

Bucky在他们接吻的时候擦干了Steve的上半身和双臂,在他的手蹭弄着Steve的下体时, 他突然想起来他向他保证过的事。他重重地吸了一口气，咬了咬Steve的嘴唇。

“好的。”Steve粗喘着，换来Bucky热切地点头，然后他就用他那只血肉右手的手指圈在Steve的阴茎上，在上面滑动着。Steve在他的嘴边激烈地呻吟着，Bucky感觉到自己的胃里有一团热气在旋转。

“操。”他喘着气，脑袋垂下来，额头靠在Steve的肩膀上，Steve抓住他的臀部，把他抱得更紧了点。他抓住他，毫无章法地操着Bucky的手，就好像他已经完全不受控了一样。Bucky靠在他的胸口上喘着气，他的手指因为沾上了Steve的前液而变得滑溜溜的，小腹因为回忆而涌起难以抑制的狂热。

“我觉得你够干净了。”Steve在Bucky的肩膀上喃喃道，他的屁股也在晃动着。

“是的，”Steve听到Bucky这么说，然后又捏了捏他的阴茎。他在Bucky的喉结上压下一声呻吟，“哦，上帝，Steve。”

“去床上。”Steve艰难地吐出这句，再次霸占了Bucky的嘴巴，然后他们就跌跌撞撞地出了浴缸，进入了房间。

 

Steve抚遍了他所能触到的、Bucky身上的每一寸肌肤。他那亟不可待、贪婪的手亲昵地摸遍了Bucky的身侧和腰际，捏着他的屁股，揉弄着他的肩膀，触碰着他的手臂，血肉的右手臂和金属的左手臂，就好像他的手被困在了他身上......

Bucky不可能更开心了，他双臂环着Steve的脖子，一边盲目地倒退着往后走。最后，他的内膝盖触碰到了床的边缘，他就干脆倒在了床垫上，但是Steve却没有跟他一起倒下去。

“Steve。”他叫了一声，冲他张开两只手，他的头发枕在蜜白色的被单上像是晕出了深色的光晕。他太迷人了，Steve不得不强迫自己继续呼吸。银色的金属手臂在Bucky那被太阳晒得刚刚好的肌肤的鲜明映衬下，让人想犯罪，他那乱七八糟、还在滴着前液的性器上方的深色毛发则让他更加难以集中注意力。当然了，还有Bucky那带着红晕的脸，他颤抖着的腹肌。他的样子，凡人不配落目。

Steve向后退了几步，他抬起手伸进自己乱糟糟的发间抓了几下。他的金发一团糟，在背后台灯的映衬下格外灿烂。Bucky觉得他看起来就他妈的像个天使。

“Steve……”他第二次发出恳求。

Steve舔了舔嘴唇，转过身去在自己的行李里翻找着什么，Bucky在现在躺着的地方就只能看到他的后背。等Steve再次站过来的时候，他的手上多了一个瓶子和盒子，他的脸红了。

Bucky的胃再次痉挛起来，那种喷涌的热度愈发强烈。他慢慢露出一个得意的笑容，在床上摇摆了几下，直到脚不再悬在床沿上，他才用手肘撑着自己，从上到下扫视着Steve：“想这个有一会儿了，Stevie？”

“有备无患......以及，没错。”Steve承认道，爬上了床，Bucky从他手里接过那个装着避孕套的盒子，把它扔到了床的那头。

“不需要这个。”

“你很干净。有了血清什么病都不会有，是吧？我也一样。”Bucky说，他的心跳因为Steve爬到了他的身上变得越来越快，体温也迅速升高。

“你确定吗？我不是问你确不确定自己是否干净。但是你确定要这样吗？”Steve低声问他，双手放在他的头两侧，Bucky则把双手绕在他的颈后，十指交扣着。

他点了点头：“像以前那样。”

Steve像喘不上气一样笑了起来，他俯下身子，和Bucky紧紧地贴合在一起。他的嘴唇按在了他的嘴上，他们慢慢地吻着，带着点挑逗的意味，他们拽着对方的嘴唇，舌头也在口腔里慢慢滑动着，两个人都不由自主发出了呻吟。

Bucky觉得自己像是被下了药，晕乎乎的，又觉得一切都静止了，只有在Steve触碰他的地方才能感到真实。他的身体很热，下体随着他那和Steve贴在一起的、凌乱不堪的心跳声一起颤抖着。他的嘴巴要冒出火了，他的肋骨、头皮，Steve触碰过的地方，都在闪着火花。

“你想要什么，就告诉我。你要是不告诉我你要什么的话，我就不动了。”Steve说着吻着Bucky带着胡茬的下巴，和他喉间急速跳动着的脉搏。

Bucky呻吟了起来：“我要怎么想？你想让我说什么？”

“说得具体点，”Steve说，屁股朝前摆动了几下。这个动作让他们的性器贴在了一起，Bucky更是在Steve舔着他的喉咙时嘶哑出声，“告诉我你想让我的嘴巴，我的手放在哪里，告诉我你想对我做什么。我告诉过你了，我会给你任何你想要的。”

Bucky一下子觉得涨得很满，因为他现在想从Steve那里得到很多很多。他想含住Steve的勃起，那里的重量和让人疯狂的热度让他的头晕乎乎的。他想让Steve用嘴巴含住他的，因为，上帝啊，在这方面没有人可以做得比Steve更好。

“我......我想——啊。”Bucky在Steve在他的脖子上咬了一口，还用舌头在上面留下有些刺痒的痕迹时激烈地喊了出来。

他双臂伸展，抱住了Steve的肩膀，他的背和头：“我……我想你碰碰我。求求你！”

“碰哪里？怎么碰？”

“啊，就继续这样。”Bucky叹了口气，金属手指包住了Steve的臀部，他朝他弓起了身体。他们的下体摩擦得更厉害了，Bucky抽了一口气。

“还有什么，宝贝？我还能做什么？”Steve叹了口气，Bucky想杀了他，他听起来是那么清醒。

“想要......你的嘴巴。”

“在哪里？”

“下面。往下面。”Bucky吐出一口气。

“但是我不能一直这么做。”Steve说，臀部在Bucky的屁股上研磨了几下，渗出的前液弄的他们的阴茎上都是。

“我不在乎。”Bucky的右手手指攥着Steve的头发，“我想让你亲我。想让你的嘴巴在我的身上，拜托。”他低鸣着，Steve用一个吻堵住了他。

“好的，Buck。好吧。让我来好好照顾你。”他低声说，从Bucky的下巴一路吻了下来，到他的喉结，在他的锁骨上，肩膀上留下湿痕。他移到了他那坚实的胸膛上，轻拍了一下他的乳头，又吮吸了一下，然后咬住了它，又用大拇指和食指捻住了另外一边，免得Bucky觉得被冷落了。

Bucky把头转向一侧呻吟了起来，抓住了头顶上的床单，在Steve轮番用牙齿蹂躏和嘴唇轻刷他的两点时呻吟着。同时，Steve那只空着的手触碰着Bucky的腰侧，滑到下面抓住了他的屁股，调戏着他的大腿内侧。

“Steve。”Bucky的嗓音变得粗哑，Steve沿着他腹肌的沟壑吻了下去，又沿着他的肋骨舔了上去，让Bucky的屁股弹了起来。

“放松。”Steve带着笑意安抚他，嘴唇扫过他的一边肋骨，又滑到另一边，开始继续往下吻去。

Bucky堵住了自己即将发出的呜鸣，双手塞进自己的头发里，感觉到一串吻朝他的下半身而去，感觉到舌头探进了他的肚脐，他的屁股再次弹了起来。

Steve笑起来：“你还好吗？”

“吸我。”Bucky热切地说，双手蜷成拳头攥着床单，双眼朝上看着天花板，他瞪着眼睛目不转睛地看着，直到视线开始模糊，

“哈？”

“吸我的老二，Stevie，求求你。想感受你的嘴巴，我要——”

还没等Bucky讲完他的意图，一只手就已经抓住了他下体的底部，温暖的嘴唇环住了顶端，滑了下去，Steve双颊凹陷，吸住了他的性器，发出一声呻吟。

Bucky尖叫起来，从喉咙里发出一个像是被噎到的声音，上半身从床上抬了起来。他伸长着脖颈，张着嘴喘息着，看着Steve再次重复着刚才的动作。

这和他有过的任何感觉都不一样，比记忆力要来得更加生动、更加绚烂。Steve的眉头紧皱着，睫毛在脸颊上投下一排阴影，他的嘴唇变得无比鲜红，他的脑袋在Bucky的性器上来回摆动，就好像他已经饿了很久了，就好像他需要这个才能活下去。他还发出了那种令人感到羞耻的声音，从他的喉咙深处，那呻吟在他试着把他的性器含的更深的时候环绕在头部。Steve伸手抓住了Bucky的两边臀瓣，好让自己可以帮他做深喉，他的呻吟震得Bucky的下体都颤抖起来。等Bucky开始有节奏自发动起来后，Steve伸手环住了Bucky下面的球体，捏了捏，用温暖又带茧的手指包住了它们。

Bucky竭尽全力不让自己跳起来，他的手臂因为支着身体让自己看得更清楚的动作而颤抖着，他看着Steve放荡地被自己的性器呛到的样子，那里变得像钢铁一样坚硬。Bucky张开嘴巴，他的胃里灼烧得一片火热，胸膛上下起伏，他不敢相信自己还没高潮。

Steve把他的性器吐了出来，张着嘴巴喘着气，又用手抓着它的底部，把Bucky的阴茎摆向他的小腹，好去舔那下面的粗壮血管。他嘬了嘬他的龟头，把舌头压在马眼上，吮吸着那上面的前液，他双眼迷离，眼帘下垂。然后他再次抬头看向Bucky，嘴里还发出那种下流的呻吟，舌头压在他下面的头部，Bucky吐出一个更放荡的声音，倒在了床上。

他的双手和Steve的头发纠结在一起，指导着他在他的下体上动作，随着他的每一次吮吸呻吟着、喘息着。他控制不了从自己嘴里发出的声音，还有那像是从肋骨间发出的嘶哑的喘息声，他的脚趾头蜷缩起来，后脚跟牢牢地卡在床单上。

“想你，”Bucky呻吟着，Steve把那根东西从嘴巴里吐了出来，哼了声当作是附和，又近乎残忍地在Bucky的龟头上吸了一下。Bucky哭喊了出来，“啊，操，我想念你的嘴巴。”

“告诉我你想要什么，Bucky。”Steve的嘴唇压在Bucky的下体上，用气音问他，一边从底部吻到头部，又重新把它拉进自己的嘴里。

感谢上帝Steve从没有过作呕反应。他小时候吃下去的那所有治咳嗽的药使他对咽窒息有了免疫力，因为当Bucky操着他的嘴巴时，他只有呻吟而已。

“我想尝尝你的味道，操，求求你，让我尝尝你。我想让你在我的嘴巴里，哦，操，哦，上帝，Steve，我要到了。我要——啊！”Steve把Bucky的阴茎从他嘴里拿了出来，用手臂擦了擦自己的嘴巴，看着Bucky整个人都在颤抖。

Bucky的眼睛睁得大大的，天花板在他的头上旋转、发光，他的小腹随着那一波又一波的热度剧烈地上下起伏着，正是那一波一波的热度才让他的呼吸能够到达他的喉咙，又把它困在了那里。

但是他并没有到。

他马上就要到了，那感觉是那么强烈，他都诧异自己竟然还有精力和能力告诉Steve！但是这感觉逝去的速度和它来的一样快，高潮带来的那无与伦比的白光脱离了他的身体，把他从那极致的愉悦边缘拖了回来。

他发出一声绝望的、挫败的喘息倒在床上，他张着嘴，吸了一口气，那股气流灌满了他的胸膛。他的双手扯过被单盖住上半身，一只手臂放在小腹上，金属手掌则蜷成了拳头按在自己的脸上。

“操……”他用极小的声音喊了一声。

Steve大笑起来，吻了吻Bucky阴茎的头部。

那东西跳了起来。Bucky又低低咒骂了一声。

等他能再次喘匀，把那团闪烁的白光从视线里眨掉之后，他被吓了一跳，Steve不知道什么时候爬到了他的身体上，正跨坐在他的胸口上。

“往上一点。”Steve说。

Bucky的性器期待地又跳了一下，操，带来了一种甜蜜的疼痛。

Bucky按照他说的做了，在床上蹭了蹭，让自己稍稍坐起来了一点，现在他的嘴巴刚好和Steve的阴茎处在同一个高度上。

那他妈的就像一件艺术品——和Steve的其他部分一样。底部细致的毛发是深金色的，要让Bucky来说，它们总是那么令人想犯罪的柔软。Steve有如此令人难以置信的长度和围度，它的头部正在不断渗出的如珍珠般的液体在Bucky看来就像是液体糖一样。它真他妈的棒透了。却又如此的不真实。

Bucky的舌头在他的大脑没来得及阻止的时候伸了出来，去舔弄那珍珠般的一团，Steve在他身上弓起了身体，双手攥住床头板，粗哑的声音卡在喉咙里。木头床板发出了嘎吱声。

Bucky的视线向上移到了Steve的脸上，他刚刚因为舌面上感受到的味道发出一声呻吟：“你还好吗，洋娃娃？”

“我很好，操。快点让你那张灵巧的嘴巴继续干活。”Steve粗喘了一声，双臂交叉着按在床头板上，好让自己的额头能靠在手臂上，他看着Bucky小心翼翼地伸出左手。

“我曾经......我习惯……”Bucky张口说。

Steve等着他继续说，他懂他，他闭上了眼睛。“我想要它……”他像是不顾一切般挤出这句话。

Bucky吸了一口气。

如果肌肉记忆和他脑袋里的那些画面没错的话，他以前总是用左手固定住Steve的性器，用右手去做其他事情，像是爱抚他，像是给他用手指扩张。

Bucky弯曲了一下手指，齿轮和页片转动的轻微声提醒了他，他现在有多危险。

“你听上去这么确定。”

“有机会我会让你用手指来操我，”Steve呻吟着，“如果这能告诉你我有多想要它的话。”

Bucky的胸口因为他的这句话不断地喘息，让坐在上面的Steve颤抖了起来，他咧开嘴笑了，终于睁开了眼睛：“你可真下流，Rogers。”

“但是你喜欢。”

Bucky抬头看他，用他那冰冷的金属手臂从他的头部抚摸到底端。Steve的舌头伸出齿间，好压下呻吟，他的大腿在颤抖：“我爱你。”

他的眼睛一下子闭上了。“爱你，Buck。我——哈，哦！”Steve的告白被Bucky抬起身，用嘴唇含住他头部的动作打断了。他啧啧吮吸着他的前液，把他的性器从嘴里拿了出来，又像一只孤注一掷的狗狗一样舔着他的头部。他是那么专注于轻柔地抓住他的下体。因为他真的有能力伤到Steve，但这绝不会发生。

Steve的味道甜美极了，太他妈的好了，这绝对不应该是一种体液。它尝起来就像是带了点盐味的太妃糖或是什么，Bucky不敢相信自己竟然会忘记Steve的阴茎在自己舌头上的重量。

“嗯哼，上帝啊，Steve。”Bucky呻吟起来，抬起右手让自己的手臂环住对方的大腿，抓住他的屁股，捏了捏，带着他稍微往前了一点，好让自己可以吞进更多。

口交就像是骑自行车。Bucky记得所有的技巧，记得怎样才能最好地逗弄他，最好地取悦他。他在给Steve做深喉前就已经让他在上气不接下气的呼吸与呼吸之间颤抖、喘气、火热地呻吟了。

但这又不完全像骑自行车，Bucky得回想一下自己应该怎么呼吸，他在把Steve的粗长塞进自己的喉咙眼时感觉到了生理泪水涌上双眼带来的刺痛。他抬起头，看到Steve也正低头看着他，他张着嘴巴，红晕从他的发际线一直蔓延到胸口，那双婴儿蓝的眼睛在发着光，他这幅样子让Bucky不由自主含着阴茎就呻吟了出来，又用力地咽了咽。

Steve的嘴巴张得更大了，甚至无声地啜泣了起来。

Bucky一直吸着他的阴茎直到自己快飘飘然了，他的整个身体都在颤抖，耳朵里听到的唯一声音就是Steve尖锐的吸气声和粗重的喘气呻吟声。

Steve的味道占满了他的舌头，他的喉咙，他热烫的前液让Bucky觉得胸腔里一片温暖。他想着，也许他本应该觉得自己被卡在这里了。Steve像这样跪在他身上，而Bucky只能沿着他的粗长前后摆动脑袋。他现在的境地非常无助。

但是他喜欢这样。

也许是有些喜欢吧。

因为这背后隐含的信任代表着一切。他想就算他让Steve把他绑起来，他也仍然会觉得自己是完全安全的。他会觉得自己是自由的。

Steve把他困起来和九头蛇把他困起来的不同差不多差了几英里、几个海洋、几个国家、几个星球、几个星系那么多吧。

“Bucky，嘿，”Steve呻吟着，Bucky困惑地抬头看他，一边仍旧舒适地含着他的性器，含得很深，“我对你还有其他打算。”

Bucky把那根东西拿了出来，用金属手上下摩挲着它，看着Steve的视线随着他手上的动作移动着，他吐了吐舌头：“那就把你的打算告诉我。别吊着我，混球。”

Steve咧开嘴，露出一个邪恶的笑容，但这个笑容在他的那张脸上，只透露出诱惑和阳光。他伸出一只手臂，捧住了Bucky的下巴，用大拇指摩挲着他的唇线。Bucky看着Steve那双专注的蓝眼睛，呼吸卡在了喉间。他的整个气质都因为他那微微歪斜的脑袋，下垂的肩膀和弓起的臀部而发生了变化。“我在想着让你趴着，好让我好好尝一尝你那甜美的屁股，直到你求着我去操你。”Steve压着嗓子，声音像丝绒般顺滑，又像砾石般嘶哑，真他妈的令人想犯罪。

Bucky的性器弹了起来，在他的小腹上留下一道透明的痕迹，他快要因为自己如此的渴望而啜泣出声了。“你那张嘴，Rogers！”

Steve的表情柔和了下来，他的脸红了。Bucky快要被自己那想把这个天使般的男人碾碎在臂弯里的渴望淹没了。“我是说......如果你觉得可以的话？如果你想要其他的——”

“不，拜托，这就是我想要的！我想要任何你给我的东西，Stevie。求求你，不要再问我了。”Bucky甚至带了点泣音，他摊平了手掌，抚摸着Steve的上半身。

“这很重要，我问你这件事。”

“为什么？”

Steve的眼神冷了几度，他的唇角下垂了一些。

Bucky就明白了；他觉得自己要被呛住了。“Stevie......我知道你永远不会做任何......伤害我的事。你永远不会做任何我不愿意的事。我永远不会觉得你在强迫我。”Bucky的声音温柔。

他的心跳得像是要蹦出胸膛了。因为Steve仍然是这么地为他着想，这么贴心，这么他妈的小心……他一直挂念着Bucky在很长时间里都没有自由选择的权利这件事。他想让Bucky感受到这种自由，想让他永远不会觉得自己不受控制，再也不会了。

但是Bucky......

“如果你想要，那么我就想要。和你在一起，是我唯一觉得即使不受控制也是安全的地方。你是唯一安全的地方......我信任你，Steve，”Bucky声音嘶哑地吞咽了一下，因为他觉得自己也许马上就要哭出来了，但现在不是时候，也不应该在这里，“求求你……相信我现在说的话。”

Steve闭上眼睛点了点头：“那我们以后再好好谈谈这个......下次。”

下次。

Bucky的身体因为这个字眼兴奋了起来，Steve从他身上爬了下来，轻轻拍了拍他的大腿，这让他颤抖了一下。

“现在转过去，你这个混蛋。”

Bucky照着做了，他转了个身，趴在了床上，然后又用手臂和膝盖把自己撑了起来。他甚至没等Steve在他身后跪下来就已经开始发颤、喘气了，Steve的双手沿着Bucky的大腿后侧摩挲着，最后停在了他柔软的臀瓣上。

“真美。”Steve低声道，他温暖的鼻息拂过Bucky凹陷下去的腰窝，然后在那上面印下一串吻。

Bucky差点就要这么塌下去了。

Steve吻着Bucky臀瓣的曲线，在一边上玩笑般地咬了一口。这让Bucky抖了一下，Steve叹了口气，热烫的呼吸喷在Bucky的臀缝上。他伸出手指按在上面，摸索着，用手掌包合着，滑动着，他捏了捏，在上面留下了柔和的粉红印记。

Bucky低吟着，Steve伸出两边的大拇指，掰开了他的臀瓣。

“操。”他说。

“操？”Bucky紧张了一下，透过他那浓密的、在脸颊上落下一排阴影的眼睫毛从肩膀上回头看他。

“我的上帝啊，Bucky。”Steve喘了一口气，一边手掌滑开，一根手指在Bucky后面紧实的穴口上轻擦着。

他低咒了一声。

“就是这里了，Buck。让我来听听你的声音吧。”他在Bucky身后发出一声粗哑的低吼，Bucky的喉间在Steve再次掰开他的屁股，用他那潮湿的、火热的舌头舔上他的小洞时溢出一声尖锐的呻吟。

他粗重地喘着气，倒在了自己的小臂上，后背弓了起来，屁股举在半空，等着Steve来撷取。他靠在自己血肉的那个小臂上喘着气，屁股向上晃动着，迎合着Steve的舌头，等着他继续舔弄他。

Steve也在呻吟，他亲吻着Bucky的那圈褶皱，轻轻拍打着那圈紧紧蜷在一起的肌肉，直到它慢慢地放松下来。Bucky的这里尝起来是那么纯粹，令人陶醉，纯洁无暇又浓郁丰富，Steve把舌头尽可能深地埋在了里面。

“Nnnnngh，Steve，Steve。”Bucky拉长声音呻吟着，他的呼吸粗重，双手拽着身下的床单紧握成拳。

以前，Steve会为了好玩这么把Bucky舔开。他会慢慢来，有时候会靠他的舌头在穴口的动作，不用触碰他的阴茎就能让他射出来。他做这事的时候会万分专注、全身心投入，舌头环绕着外面那圈褶皱舔弄着，从会阴舔到尾骨。他把Bucky的屁股当成一件精美的食物，通过舌头的每次舔弄、啜食和吮噬品尝它的味道。

等他终于可以用舌头操进Bucky身体里时，Bucky已经控制不住把口水滴在了床单上，他双眼无神地看着’空房’的标志灯光透过薄纱窗帘照射进来。他不记得上次这么接近高潮是什么时候的事了，只除了几分钟前Steve帮他口交时差点帮他吸出来。他记不得了。记不得了。

“尝起来真他妈的棒，Buck，”Steve呻吟着，再次把舌头刺了进去，温暖又有些粗糙的双手合在Bucky的臀瓣上，“感觉好吗，宝贝？”

“Hnaaah，”Bucky喘着气，“Mmm，操——啊——操，Steve，哦，上帝。”

“我只靠舌头就可以让你射出来，不是吗？用不了多久，我敢打赌。”Steve调笑着，再次致力于自己嘴上的工作去了，他像小猫咪一样舔着Bucky的那圈褶皱，浅尝辄止，完全让Bucky得不到满足。

“求求你，哦，不。不要这样，Stevie，操。”

“你不想在我的舌头上高潮吗？”Steve装出一副无辜纯真的样子问道。

Bucky发出一个模糊不清的声音当作回应，然后把脸埋进了身下的床单里，在Steve伸出一只手指伸进舌头边上时尖叫出声：“想要你的老二，想要你的阴茎。”

“该死的，Buck，你听起来真他妈棒。”Steve表扬他道，抬起头，张着嘴巴看着Bucky已经放松下来的小洞正贪婪地吮吸着他的手指。他笑了起来，有些兴奋，曲起指关节，按了按Bucky的前列腺。

Bucky的大腿抖动了起来，他的背弓得更低了，胸口密实地压在床单上，膝盖还跪在那里。

“转过脸来，宝贝。很久没有听到动听的音乐了，不为我唱唱歌吗？”

“操，Steve，你他妈的——”Bucky被自己呛住了，他抬起头，把下巴放在金属拳头上，“虐待狂。”他上气不接下气地补充了完整。

Steve发出呼噜声，舌头再次沿着指头刺了进去，他按压在Bucky前列腺上的力道却没有减轻。

他没有停下来。

更确切地说，他正在用舌头操着Bucky，而且还用手指操着他的前列腺，一直按压在那里。

Bucky啜泣着发出哀鸣，他没办法静悄悄地吐气，每次的喘气都给他们周身的空气带来潮湿的气流。Steve不知道疲倦，Bucky甚至在眼帘后看到了白光，他简直停不下来周身的颤抖。

“Stevie，我快要到了，不要，求求你，哦，停下来，我要——”Steve停了下来，他的舌头和手指一下子都消失了，所有和Bucky的接触都被一个简单又顺畅无比，却接近疼痛的动作打断了。

Bucky倒在了床上，再次把脸埋在床单里，哭泣声也被掩埋在床单里。他听到了床单在手掌下被撕裂的声音，他的膝盖在床单上滑动着，想把自己的双腿并起来。他张大嘴巴大口大口地吸着气，整个身体都在痉挛。

Bucky咽了口口水，突然感觉喉咙很干，他转过脸，埋在自己的臂弯里，长长地呻吟了一声。“有点疏于练习了，对吧？”他说，声音里的讽刺却没恰如其分地表达出来。

Steve轻声笑了笑，一种慢吞吞的、危险的声音，Bucky在他的笑容下觉得无比的脆弱。“抱歉了，还在试着重新找回节奏。”

“我觉得你已经做得很不错了。”Bucky喘着气说。

“谢了，甜心，”Steve暖意融融地说，手掌从Bucky的肩胛骨之间，顺着他的脊椎滑了下来，后者闭上了眼睛，“对你来说还不够多，是吧，Buck？”

“Hn，完美.......这就是我需要的。”他低声说。

“很好。”Steve称赞了一句，他听上去明显地松了一口气。

 

Bucky的性器开始发疼，他差点就完全从顶峰跌了下去。他的下体在双腿间一阵刺痛，那处沉甸甸地悬在那里，还滴着液体。Bucky舔了舔嘴唇：“你不能一个晚上都这么戏弄我。Stevie，我得为你射出来。你最好快点把你的老二塞进我的身体里面，不然我发誓——”

传来了一个咔哒声，一声脆响，Bucky停了下来，没讲完的话卡在了喉咙里，他抬起头，整个身子僵在那里。

Steve把润滑剂打开，倒在了手上，另一只手已经塞了两根手指在Bucky的里面，剪式移动着帮他做着扩张，那两根手指在他的小穴里扭转着，拉伸着他的那圈褶皱。

Bucky长长地呻吟着，慢吞吞又带着点懒洋洋的味道。

Steve轻笑了一声，那是带着喘息的、令人满足的笑声：“感觉好吗，Buck？”

“我爱你。”

Steve又发出一声温柔的笑，权作是回应，然后就开始用手指操着Bucky。那感觉被拉得很长，带着点疼痛和愉悦，把Bucky的所有注意力都集中在了那丝刺痛上，还有他脊椎尾部的那股压力上。

他很确定他忘了这个。虽然他曾经以为自己记得和Steve Rogers上床是什么感觉，但他的想法是错的，因为这真正的感觉要美好的多，下流的多，性感的多。他知道这是他近一个世纪以来感到最平和的时候。自己想想看吧。

“是的，Stevie，就像这样。哦。我的上帝。”Bucky一只手插进自己的头发里，发出了嘶哑的笑声，“操，想要的你老二。我太想要你了。”

“你这还不算求我呢。还没到。”Steve说，床垫动了动，Bucky迫切地想从空气中吸收一点氧气，Steve往他的身体里面加进了第三根手指。他猛地伸出另一只手攥住了床头板，他很庆幸那是他的右手，因为那是一个雕刻精美的红木床头板，他可不希望它被自己给捏碎了。

“操，求求你，求你，操我。给我，Steve。给我我想要的，哦，上帝。”Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，又咬住了它，火热地呻吟着，感受着那种疼痛慢慢变成了快感，Steve的指尖时不时会擦过他的前列腺，随着每次的刺入钻得更深了点。

他心里的玻璃碎片碎块和谐一致地摩擦着，虽然仍旧是一片杂乱，但是是有序的杂乱，它们争先恐后地各就各位，虽然Bucky不知道它们各自的位置。他的心里乱成了一片。

“好点了。但还不够令人满意，”Steve逗弄着他，“我不想伤到你，Buck。”

“不会的。你不会伤到我的，哦，操老天爷。啊，洋娃娃，你肯定紧得要命，七十年都没有我老二的滋润。”Bucky因为这个想法再次呻吟起来。

“你想试试看吗？”Steve哑着声音，他的手指头在Bucky的前列腺上一会儿停一会儿动着，另一只手正抓着Bucky的大腿，他的力气那么大，肯定留下淤青了。

Bucky发出一个下流极了的声音。

“不是今天晚上。下次。”他重复着Steve之前的话，听着Steve因为他的回答在他身上呻吟的声音。

“你答应我。”Steve粗声粗气地说。

“我答应你，美人。我答应你会把你操到射不出来为止。让你不停地吞着我的老二——啊！——好几个小时，”Bucky说着下流话，令人想犯罪地甜蜜，“求求你了，像这样操我。想在你结束的时候感到全身酸痛；想让我的屁股因为你的阴茎而疼痛。”

“该死的，Buck。我也需要。”Steve突然停了下来，他的手指也消失了，Bucky因为这空虚感和失落哭喊了出来。

他趴在床上倒了下来，用自己的阴茎蹭着身下的床单，他扭过脑袋，从肩膀上看到Steve正摩挲着自己的性器，把它弄得油光水亮。

这真他妈的太性感了。

“怎么来？”

“我要躺着。我想看着你的脸，求求你了。”

“转过来。”

Bucky听话地转过身，呼吸急促地背朝下落在床上，张开双腿，好让Steve能挤在他的两腿之间。

“你真是他妈的太美了，Bucky。”Steve赞叹道，手从Bucky的肩膀上滑下来，摸着他金属手臂和血肉的交接处。

Bucky闭上眼睛，咽下一声呜鸣。他相信。如果Steve这么说，那这就是Bucky信奉的唯一真理。

“你什么时候得让我给你画次画。拜托？我好久没给你画过画了；你真是该死的美。”

那双蓝眼睛里的情欲都消失了，只剩下宠溺和爱慕，Bucky吸了一口气掩盖住他发出的哽咽：“如果你在五秒钟之内趴到我身上，我就给你机会来画我。”

Steve花了两秒钟趴在了Bucky的身上。

他们又吻在了一起，舌头和舌头翻滚着，牙齿和牙齿也撞在了一起，Bucky展开双臂抱住了Steve，两只手摩挲着每一寸他能碰到的肌肤。Steve喜欢他这样，他呻吟着，滑溜溜的下体和Bucky的蹭在了一起，换来Bucky那张已经被吻肿的嘴唇里溢出的几声咸湿的声音。

Steve坐起身，Bucky的心跳漏了一拍，然后又重新猛烈地跳了起来。他喘着气，嘴巴半张着，眼睛瞪得大大地看着Steve握着他的内膝盖把他的一条腿抬了起来，另一只手捏着自己的阴茎。上帝啊，那东西一直是这么该死的巨大吗？

它的头部顶在Bucky的洞口，蹭着外面那圈肌肉，Steve的前液滴得他大腿上到处都是。

Bucky的脖子有些酸，他想就这么顺应本能把头倒回去，但他只是伸手抓住了Steve的肩膀和肱二头肌，支撑着自己这么半坐着，看着这一切。

Steve咬了咬嘴唇，金色的头发落在了他的眼睛上，他低着头，看着自己性器的头部慢慢没入Bucky的后穴内，在他身体里伸展。

Bucky发出一声绝望又迫切的，不像是人发出的声音。

“我抓住你了，Buck，我就在这里。”Steve低声安抚他，声音像是破碎的叹息。Bucky在眼帘下看到了星星在绽放，他听到自己心跳就像是一片嗡嗡声。他的性器跳了起来，喷出几滴液体到他的小腹上，他看着Steve沉得更深，看着他的粗长随着臀部越加靠近自己的臀部而慢慢消失。

Steve一寸一寸地填满了Bucky，他发出细碎的呻吟，呼哧地喘着气，带着不可思议的表情低头看着自己的下体消失在Bucky的身体里。

他这才意识到Bucky发出的声音。细碎的、小小的，带着些狂乱和不敢相信，Steve自己也在狂乱地粗喘着。

有那么几秒钟的僵持，Steve不得不放开自己握着下体的手，转去抓住Bucky的大腿，让自己能继续平稳前进。Bucky的腿被大大打开，Steve把最后几寸都入了进去，现在他整个都在Bucky的体内了，上气不接下气地发出甜蜜的呻吟。

突然一道如闪电般清晰的感觉触电般遍布Bucky的全身。他的神经短路了，大脑停转了，在这样清晰的感知下，他能看到的只有Steve。

他的皮肤发着光，热气腾腾地沾着汗水，他那完美的、遍布全身的红晕点缀着他的脸颊，蔓延到他的脖颈，染红了他宽阔的胸膛。他的头发一团乱，蓝色的眼睛牢牢盯着他们身体相连的地方，完美的红色嘴唇因为惊叹而微微张着。他可真美，真他妈的完美至极，那么强壮、又温柔、还美丽。

Bucky感觉自己完整了......

他觉得自己无比幸福无比完整，等Steve终于抬起头看进他的眼睛，笑得像个蠢兮兮的傻瓜时，Bucky觉得所有丢失的玻璃碎片都各归各位了。

所有的一切都像是受到了两倍于重力的吸引猛地下降，Bucky觉得自己所有破碎的部分都像拼图的锯齿一样咔嚓到位了。

有那么一瞬间，他觉得很疼，他哀嚎了一声，用足以留下淤青的力道攥住了Steve。他的心很疼，就好像它选择了融化在他的肋骨间，选择不再继续跳动了。Bucky觉得他的肋骨可能也马上就要断了，好让心脏跳出胸口，飞到Steve的手里去。

但是它没有。它只是继续疼痛着，让Bucky难以呼吸，他面带笑容看着Steve。

一只手捧着他的脸颊，那只手温暖又坚定，Bucky闭上了眼睛。

他在哭泣。

他闭上眼睛，泪水汹涌地滑下脸颊，等他重新看向Steve的时候，他的视线一片模糊。Steve没有问他，他什么也没说。他已经知道了。他只是用大拇指擦去了Bucky的眼泪，小心翼翼地碰着他的脸，就好像他是玻璃做的。

“我爱你，”Steve用气音向他表白，他伏在Bucky身上，再次吻住了他。这个动作让他的阴茎在他的体内插入得更深了，挤压着他所有的神经。Bucky在Steve的嘴里溢出一声脆弱的、啜泣般的呻吟，“我就在这里。”

“Steve……”Bucky再次啜泣起来。

“还好吗？”

Bucky的吸气声更响了：“很好…….求求你。”

Steve点了点头，他吻了吻Bucky的额头，用一只手抓住他的屁股，另一只手在抽动的时候压在床垫上。

Bucky再次啜泣起来，那声音像是从他的身体里挤出去的一样，他又看到了星星。

“Bucky。”Steve叹了一口气，不知道为什么，他的这声叹息在他的脑海里要比那雷鸣般响彻他耳畔、涌在血管里的心跳声还要响亮。

Steve慢慢地退了出来，当他再次冲进去的时候，Bucky弓起了背，他觉得自己身上所有的神经都闪着火星在发亮。

所有破碎的部分都回到了原位，Steve触碰过的地方，它们乖乖地躺平，严丝合缝地融进了他的肌肤、肌肉和骨头里。

Steve再次在他身体里冲撞起来，这一次一点儿疼痛都没有。有的只是光明，闪烁着的灯光，Steve身体的热度，那让他所有破碎的部分重新融合成一体的温暖。

“更——更多。”Bucky低叹道，两只手落下来放在了自己的头侧。他的手指在床单的织物上滑动着，右手感觉到了那上面的缝合线。

Steve皱起了眉头，汗水从他的太阳穴流了下来：“是吗？”

“求求你。”Bucky好不容易让自己挤出这么一句话。

你在治愈我。感觉他妈的棒极了，Steve。我觉得自己完整了。你让我变得完整了。不要停下来。不要停。

Bucky想要尖叫，但是他不能，现在还不能。他还在适应这种感觉，这种陌生的、锐利的、像玻璃碎片一样在他的血管里叮当响的感觉。

Steve咬着嘴唇，闭上了眼睛，把Bucky的屁股往床垫里又按进去了一点。他用另一只手抬起Bucky的大腿，让他的膝盖挂在自己的肩膀上，又朝前弯了弯腰，好让自己能更深、更慢地操着Bucky。

他进退的力道很大，时不时地被Bucky的吸气声和自己的低哼声打断，但是他没有加快速度。Steve抓着他的动作里带着控制，这种控制让Bucky觉得他被庇护着，觉得自己很安全。Steve咬着牙齿发出一声低咒，大拇指更深地嵌进了Bucky的臀肉里。

“我的上帝啊，Bucky。哦，操。”

“更多。”Bucky再次喘了起来。

“好的。”这次不再是问句了。Steve不再犹豫，更凶残地用他的臀部撞击起Bucky的，嘴里发出一声声低哮。

Bucky的脑袋朝后倒去，他闭上了眼睛，就只是用耳朵听着Steve在他身上吃力的喘息，那些喘息又破碎成呻吟。疼痛几乎已经完全消失了，只给Bucky留下被填满，被完整，被Steve操开的感觉。

“哦，上帝，Bucky。”Steve喘着气呻吟着，在这意义重大的一片朦胧中找到了能描述现在感受的只言片语。

Bucky抬头看向他，却因为Steve看着他的眼神而有些目瞪口呆。他看着他，就好像这个世界上就只剩下Bucky，再没有什么比他更重要，比他更美。Steve的眼睛他妈的就像是蓝天，让他一点儿也不想移开视线。

Steve咬着嘴唇，稍稍调整了一下自己屁股的角度，Bucky因为压在他前列腺上的巨大压力而难耐地动了动。他呻吟着，抬起脑袋向前看着Steve摆动的身体。他的小腹紧绷，胸口上下起伏得厉害，那个完美的屁股正做着活塞运动把他的性器送进Bucky的身体里，就好像Steve生下来就只有这么一个使命似得。

Bucky想要碰一碰Steve，想用手摸遍他的全身，但是他很害怕。他害怕自己会伤害到他。

“Steve……”他低鸣着，他想让Steve安抚他，向他保证。他需要Steve来告诉他这没关系。但是他没法把这些想法挤出来，“Steve，用力点。”

Steve低吼了一声，他坐了回去，膝行着向前，抬起Bucky的屁股，把它放在了自己的大腿上。他的动作如此轻松，吓了Bucky一跳，吓得他的呼吸都顿了顿。他都忘了觉得自己这么轻是什么感觉了，忘了被像一个娇弱的女士一样对待是什么感觉。在Bucky看来，只有Steve可以做到这个。这是该死的最性感的。

他的呼吸被卡在喉咙里，感受着Steve操干着他，新的角度得以让Bucky的前列腺稍微得到些喘息。Steve低着脑袋，看着Bucky脸上的神情，他颤抖着的小腹，他那随着每一次的抽动而在腹肌上上下摆动的阴茎。Bucky就是不能该死的保持安静。

“感觉好吗？Buck？有像你喜欢的那样操你吗？你觉得够硬了吗，宝贝？”Steve呼哧呼哧喘着粗气，声音显示着他需要得到回应，他包裹着Bucky臀部的手在那上面留下了淤青得益于他每次在向上挺动时都要把他向下往他的阴茎上送的动作。

“是的，是的，”Bucky点了点头，在Steve故意往他的前列腺激烈地冲刺了一记的时候呻吟变调成了一声迫切的喊声，“还要。”

“操。”Steve咬牙切齿。

然后他就换了一种更粗鲁的、像是要惩罚他的步调，他固定住Bucky的屁股，毫不留情地操起他来。

Bucky睁着眼睛，嘴里的呜呜声停不下来，时不时地被随着Steve的屁股撞在他屁股上的动作而发出的、像是被谁打了一拳的喘气声打断。Steve的性器在他的后穴里进出的、听上去下流至极又湿漉漉的声音，伴随着肉体的撞击声，和Steve毫不克制的低吼声在房间里回荡.......

Bucky笑了。“哦，这可不是你的最佳表现，Rogers。”他在喘息和吸气之间挑衅着他。

Steve的视线一下子向上停在了Bucky的脸上，从他身体里什么地方发出的明亮的、闪耀着的光绽放在他的双眼里。

Bucky的笑容咧开得更大了。

“你这个小混蛋。”Steve说完就再次抓起Bucky的膝盖，把它们抗在自己的肩膀上，差不多把他对折成了两半地压着，用尽全力朝他的身体里冲撞。

Bucky的嘴里断断续续地溢出几声兴奋的呻吟，夹杂着‘啊-啊-啊’和 ‘操’。他的大脑慢慢开始变得模糊，火花闪烁般的刺痛攀上他的脊椎，让他觉得像是被下了药，一动也不能动。

“等我把你操得不再那么粗鲁的时候，告诉我，Buck。”Steve大笑着咬了他一口，专心致志地朝着某一点研磨着Bucky的屁股，就是不让他的前列腺休息。

Bucky双手挥舞在半空中，抓住了床头板，他听到了那木头在撞向墙壁时发出抗议的吱嘎声。

“哦，Stevie。哦，上帝，操，是的！就是这样！操，你完全不知道你他妈的有多厉害。哦，上帝！不要停！啊-啊-啊啊！”

Steve咬着牙，更用力地干了起来，他每次抽动的力道足以击碎一个正常人类。但Bucky是由钢铁做成的，他浑身肌肉，充满力量，Steve不会对他有所保留。他知道如果他真的这么做了，Bucky只会不高兴。

更不要提Steve的脑容量现在已经下降到只能装得下让Bucky高兴的东西了。他体内的内啡肽（*一种镇痛的荷尔蒙）在脑海里疯狂地转动着，告诉他再干得深一点，用力一点，粗鲁一点，告诉他要是他不能让Buck得到到欢愉，他自己也没办法得到。

Bucky发出的声音快要把他弄疯了，让他兴奋。Steve把汗水从眼睛里眨掉，好能把Bucky的脸看得更清楚。他看着他锁骨和喉间的一片通红，看着他按着床头板的右手臂上那绷在皮肤下虬结的肌肉。Bucky的脸庞真是上天的杰作，他深色的头发垂落在额前，嘴巴半张着，嘴唇因为过多的亲吻而有些肿胀，眼睛像是含着一片暴风云的玻璃珠。

“Bucky。”Steve低喊着，把自己的重量都放在了左手臂上，好空出一只手臂绕过Bucky的大腿——操，他的肌肉可真发达——去握住他的性器。

Bucky发出了一声比他今晚上发出的所有声音都要更尖锐更高亢的声音，有那么一瞬间，Steve担心自己是不是伤到了他。

“停下来，不要，Steve！停下来！”

“怎么了？出了什么事？”Steve喘着气问，Bucky的手紧紧握着他的手腕捏了捏。他的金属手指还捏在床头板上，那力道足以把那块木头捏碎。

“不要。求求你不要停，我马上就要到了。我该死的马上就要到了——我要到了。”Bucky呜咽着，他抬头瞪着Steve的样子就好像他在惩罚他。

Steve难以置信地大笑了起来。“这就是我的计划，Barnes。”他开着玩笑，但是Bucky却只是像被突然间冻住一样的全身颤抖。

“就只是你。只想因为你的老二射出来，”Bucky粗着嗓子，他的手来到了Steve的手臂上，捏了捏他的肱二头肌，“求求你，我知道你可以把我带到那里的。这就是我需要的，Steve。我马上就要到了。想在你的老二上射出来。想让你射在我里面。标记我——告诉他们我是你的Bucky。”

Steve完全不知道Bucky他妈的在讲什么，但这话让他的胸膛像是着了火，他被那团火呛住了，他猛地俯冲下去，嘴唇撞到了Bucky的嘴唇上。

Bucky的双腿缠在他的腰上，脚后跟陷进了Steve的臀部，催促着他继续。他的下体嵌在他们两个的小腹之间，摩擦得很甜蜜又有些挑逗，他的头部流出的大量前液让那一片变得滑腻腻的。

突然，一种冷冰冰的、沉甸甸的惊慌席卷过Bucky的全身。他感到有些恶心，他的心跳得太快了。操，他要控制不住自己了。他觉得自己在下沉。觉得自己要掉下去了。

当Bucky再次试着抓住床头板的时候，Steve咬住了他的嘴唇，Bucky喘着气，扭过了脸：“Steve，我要掉下去了。”他感到自己要窒息了，他的另一只手按在Steve宽广的胸膛上。Steve把他的脸转了过来，再次衔住了他的嘴唇，更深地舔弄了起来，几乎用自己的嘴唇在Bucky的唇上留下了淤青，同时又再次撞击起了Bucky的前列腺，用再次燃起的热情操干着他的小穴。

Steve抓住了Bucky的金属手腕，轻柔地把它拉离了床头板，一边在Bucky的唇上肆虐着：“嘘。”

“我要掉下去了。Steve，我要掉下去了！”

“抓住我，Buck。”Steve温柔地在Bucky的唇上喘着气，让他的金属手腕环绕着自己的肩膀。

Bucky想试着把手拉开，试着再次抓住床头板，但是Steve抓住了他的头发，迫使他们视线相对。

“我会伤到你的，”Bucky呜咽着，当他收缩着自己的拳头时，他能听到页片转动的声音，感觉到金属和焊接的那一处在肩膀上刺痛起来，“会伤到你的——要掉下去了。” 

“我不会让你掉下去的，Bucky......再也不会了。我向你保证，”Steve温柔地说，这和他凶猛地撞击着Bucky，就好像他只是一个温暖的、用来操干的小洞一样的动作截然相反。他再次吻了吻他，更温柔的一个吻，“抓住我。你不会伤到我的，Bucky。你不会的。抓住我。”

Bucky感觉到更多的眼泪沾在了自己的脸颊上，他咽下了喉咙里一块干巴巴的肿块。点了点头。

他环住了Steve，把他拉得更近，顺从地接受了Steve带着呻吟的吻，感受着他更深、更用力、更缠绵地在自己的身体里抽动着。Bucky听到自己的手臂发出了嗡嗡声，还有摩擦转动的声音，手臂校准的声音，他把Steve按在了他的身上，就好像自己马上要被什么带走了一样。他不再感觉到惊慌了，他的大脑像是陷入沉睡般安定下来。

他现在只感觉到安全，那只能够感知的手掌按着Steve的后背和肩膀，另一只金属手臂像是一个笼子一样占有性地把他按在自己的身上。

Bucky沉重的呻吟填满了他们之间的空间，Steve在他身上大声呜鸣着。

他感觉到自己在被爱着。Bucky感觉到自己在被爱着，他觉得很安全，觉得很完整……觉得很像人。

在这里，没有什么过去的阴霾可以伤害到他了，在Steve的怀里，在Steve这么抱着他，在Steve这么需要他的现在。“我爱你。我爱你，Bucky。”Steve喘着气向他告白，就像是在Bucky已经愈合了的碎片之上灌注了大量的水泥和液体钢筋，好确保那些碎片再也不会断裂，再也不会再次迷失。

Bucky呻吟了一声：“Stevie？”

“我要到了。我马上就要到了，Bucky。”

Bucky的眼睛差不多要翻到自己的后脑勺上了。“来吧，Steve。为我射出来吧——射在我里面。让我成为你的。”

Steve咬牙切齿地恶狠狠咒骂了一句：“你不射我也不射。”

“这有什么问题。”Bucky本来想大笑几声，但挤出来的声音却是尖锐的呜鸣。

“我就在这里，Bucky。我抓住你了。”Steve在咕哝和低吼声之间挤出这么一句，他的声音越来越响。他马上就要碎成好几块了。他要控制不住自己了，Bucky知道。他自己也有这样的感觉。

他用自己的血肉手指缠住了Steve的头发扯了扯，他们的吻已经变成了两条舌头乱七八糟地舔着对方的嘴唇和喷进对方唇间热烘烘的呼吸。它变得毫无章法、下流咸湿、又完美无比。

Bucky感受到了另一个浪潮的高峰，他的阴茎在他们的小腹间滴着水，每一次撞击到他前列腺的冲刺带来的如吟唱版的热度让他的肌肉有些软绵绵的。他就要到了，比以往的任何一次都接近，Steve没有停下来。

这一次他是认真的。

“Bucky？”Steve呻吟了一声，他喘着气，感觉到Bucky的小洞在颤抖着，开始挤压着他的阴茎，“为我射出来吧，Bucky，就像这样。来吧，宝贝。”他求着他。

Bucky啜泣了一声，把两个人的嘴唇按在了一起，好让自己的尖叫声被吞进Steve的嘴里，他已经到了。他不得不把两个人的脑袋拉开，喘着气让自己呼吸。

“就是这样，Buck；该死的就是这样。”Steve的声音变得很尖利，他的声音不知为什么显得很遥远，很粗鲁，有种不顾一切的感觉，在Bucky的耳边像犯罪般尖锐地响了起来。

“Steve！Steve，Steve，啊啊啊啊啊啊！”Bucky喊了出来，他的声音越来越高，越来越响，最终破了音。

他的性器吐出了大量的、炽热的精液，洒的两个人的小腹上到处都是。Bucky没办法闭上嘴巴。

Steve抬起头，一根银丝连在他们喘着气的嘴上，这可真他妈的火辣。

Bucky被击毁了，在他的身下碎成了几片，用他那如天鹅绒般的热度压榨着他的阴茎。Bucky知道这应该是不可能的，但他发誓他可以感受到Steve像是打桩般打进他身体里熔岩般的炽热，把他填的满满的、湿湿的。他喘息着，嗓子哑得再也发不出声，也没办法尖叫出他那种爽到极致的感觉。

Steve跟着他也到了，他的屁股跟着抖动了几秒钟，然后继续在高潮的余韵里操着Bucky。他的呻吟就像是一曲交响乐，又像是点燃了Bucky神经的闪电。

所有的碎片噼啪作响，完美地合了起来，慢慢融化在了一起，不留一丝痕迹。

他是Bucky Barnes。

他是Steve的。

他哭了起来。

 

Steve发出一声美妙至极的声音，就像他正在承受着苦痛。他低下脑袋，把额头抵在Bucky的额头上，喉咙有些哽咽。他压在Bucky身上，前后晃荡、漫不经心地在他的身体里冲撞着，包裹着Bucky的双臂收紧了一些。 

Bucky被自己的呼吸呛到了，他把Steve牢牢地按在自己身上，那样的力道肯定会留下淤青，但是他不在乎。他不会伤到Steve的。再也不会了；以后都不会了。

Steve喘着气，他用力地吸着气，全身都在抖动，像是祈祷般呻吟出Bucky的名字，就好像这就是他宇宙里的那个真理。他垂下头，把脸埋在Bucky的颈窝里蹭着，嘴唇半张着贴在Bucky砰砰跳动着的脉搏上。

“操……Bucky，操，我还硬着！”Steve声音沙哑，在Bucky的身体里小幅抽动着，他眼帘下的星星开始模糊，视线边缘糊成一团。

“更多，更多。”Bucky低声喊道，眼泪涌出眼眶，滑下了脸颊。

“是吗？你确定？”

“上帝啊，求求你，”他哀嚎道。Steve喃喃出一串模糊的咒骂，把Bucky拥进了怀里，开始继续操他，“该死的好好使用我，Steve。”

Steve发出了一声不像人的声音，野蛮又阴暗，然后变成了温和的呜鸣。

他抱着Bucky，双臂圈着他的肩膀和腰窝。Bucky感到有些窒息，但他除了无助地承受着Steve在他身体里比之前更深、更热烫、更用力的冲撞之外没有别的办法。但是这次的冲撞更加缓慢、更加亲密，Bucky都要承受不住了。

Steve吻着他的脖颈，他抱着他就好像他万分珍贵，他可以同时强壮无比又温柔无比，而这感觉竟然一点儿也不违和。

Bucky啜泣着，他敏感到甚至连呻吟都不能够了，他的阴茎刺痛着，在他们的小腹间流出更多的前液，他的每一根神经末端都像针扎般地刺痛、麻痒。他太敏感了，他的前列腺还肿胀着，仍然在被肆无忌惮地滥用着，他感觉自己的肺部甚至都没办法再吸进一口真正的空气了。  
但是他该死的想要。他太他妈的需要这个了。

Steve听起来棒极了；他的声音悦耳又甜蜜，还有种快精尽人亡的感觉。Bucky从没听过他发出这样的声音，那是绝望的呻吟，却带着下流的意味。他贴在他的喉咙上，臀部抽动的动作毫无章法又坚定无比。

“操，Bucky，操。”Steve张大嘴巴喘着气，还没等Bucky问他准备好了没，Steve就抬起他的下巴，咬住了他怦怦跳动着的脉搏。

他的嘴唇贴在他柔嫩的肌肤上合了起来，吮吸着。Bucky看到了一千个宇宙在他眼前炸裂，炸成一片星星，然后他就再次射在了他们的小腹上。

Steve也射在了他的身体里，但他还在里面冲刺着，他的呻吟高亢又火热，牙齿还咬着Bucky的脖颈，尖叫声闷在他的皮肤里，但是那声音带来的震动却穿透到他的骨子里，让他兴奋得太厉害了，不由自主地在高潮的余韵里颤抖着。

Steve叹了口气，他的冲刺变得有些慵懒，他那不顾一切的狠劲缓了下来，变得温柔，像是浓缩的糖浆慢悠悠地从他们的身体里滑过，留下黏糊糊的痕迹。

Bucky热情地回应着，他弓起背，向上撞击着自己的臀部，一边盯着天花板。但他的视线却透过了天花板，看到了阁楼，看到了灿烂的星空，他突然意识到自己几乎没办法再抓住Steve了。他已经被榨干了，他觉得脆弱、却又觉得自己被喂饱了。

不。他没有被喂饱。

他再次弓起身子。“更多.......”

Steve贴着他的脖子喘着粗气，Bucky可以感觉到自己的脉搏透过Steve跟他紧紧贴着的胸膛重重跳动着......

他们合为一体了。

“Stevie，求求你......”他低声道。

Steve停了下来，在Bucky的喉咙处吻出一个有些刺痛的印痕，温柔地笑了起来。“你就是不知道……放弃……对吧？”他在喘气间断断续续问道。

“我从你那里学来的？”Bucky想试着将他一军，但他仍在全身颤抖，听起来一点气势也没有。

“随你怎么说……我完全不……不知道你在说什么。”Steve说着用手肘把自己抬了起来去吻Bucky的下巴、脖子和锁骨，在那一片蹭着、喘着气。

“求求你了，Steve，来吧，我可以的。再一次，就一次。上帝，求求你。”Bucky向他要求道，再次向上挨着Steve挺起了臀部，Steve的粗长正好戳中了Bucky已经肿胀的前列腺，他发出一声尖锐的、疼痛的叫声。

该死的，这可真疼，但他没打算就这么结束，他还没准备好就这么完了，他还没有。

“Buck，停下来。嘘，放轻松，宝贝。没事的。我们只是现在先结束了而已，”Steve安抚地低声跟他说，“拜托，我在我们做爱时什么时候能保持理智了？你必须是我们中那个理性的声音。”

“理性的声音现在想再高潮一次。”Bucky不高兴地低声吼道，或者说他试着吼道。因为他现在已经被操得一塌糊涂，完全没有威慑力。

“Buck，你还记得我一晚上让你射了六次的那一次吗？”Steve喘着气吻着Bucky的下巴，Bucky因为这种从顶峰掉下来的感觉而呻吟出声。

他想要待在那片云中。想要昏昏沉沉的，想要那种火辣，想要感觉到那幸福无比的完整感，有Steve在他的怀里的完整感。

“你想重现辉煌吗？让我们该死的再像那次一样来一次吧，Stevie。我们离成功就剩一半的距离了。”Bucky含糊不清地说着，一边张着嘴巴舔吻着Steve的肩膀。他想试着把手掌贴在Steve的背上，结果他真正在做的却是把指甲陷进了他的肌肉里，右手臂也落了下来。因为它抖个不停，酸痛极了。

“不完全是，宝贝儿。”

“我不需要学好分数才能再次和你搞起来。”Bucky抱怨道。

Steve摇了摇头：“不，宝贝；不是今天晚上。我问你是因为我记得那天晚上。花了我三个小时，牺牲了一个酸痛的脖子才让你射了六次。”他这么跟Bucky说着，好像这事非常让人烦心一样，“但是现在？你已经高潮了两次了，而你现在几乎已经和那时候一样被榨干了。虽然这也许是我的错，我之前不应该调戏你那么久。”

“我没有被榨干，Rogers。闭嘴。”

“那把你的脑袋从枕头上抬起来试试。”

一阵长时间的沉默横亘在两人之间，Bucky觉得挫败极了，因为他确实好像不记得要怎么动脖子了。他现在唯一还能动的只有他的金属手臂，即使是他的金属手臂，现在也在呼呼作响转动着，像是不是很确定哪里才是向上。Bucky哀鸣了一声：“那你呢？

“我也累坏了。我希望，我希望我可以继续干你，但是身体和精神上的过度紧张已经够受的了——对我们两个来说都一样。你明白吗？”Steve低声说，吻了吻Bucky的太阳穴，他的头发因为汗水黏在了那上面。

Bucky长长地呻吟了一声，响亮极了：“好吧。”

Steve发出了尖锐的笑声，但不是傲慢的那种，而是带着无尽的宠溺，他撑起自己从更高的地方低头看向Bucky，Bucky翘着嘴巴，面无表情地回看着他。

“你现在这是在撅嘴吗？在我给了你这么棒的体验，你甚至都没办法抬起脑袋之后？”Steve又笑了起来，边笑还边摇着头。

Bucky还想继续撅嘴，所以他就这么做了。但是他的表情却因为看到Steve那头像是乱成一团的金色羽毛般的头发软化了下来，他看着他肌肤上的红晕淡化成了一种玫瑰粉色，点缀在他的脸上、喉咙上、肩膀上和胸口上。如果有这么一个该死的天使像Steve这样在你的身体上方对你微笑的话，你是很难再继续不高兴下去的。

“我可以抬起来......”Bucky想了一会儿，干巴巴地说。

Steve挑起一边眉毛。

Bucky利用这一秒的时间，双臂缠上了Steve的脖子，哼了一声，更紧地抵着他的腰部，把他当作杠杆抬起了自己的脑袋。

Steve惊呼了一声，嘴里泄出一声笑声，他的手肘弯了弯，整个人倒在了Bucky的身上。Bucky哀嚎一声，Steve猛地倒在他身上的动作把他那本来就缩成一团的胃里的气都挤了出来。

“混球！”

Steve叹了口气，把Bucky的头发从他的额头上向后拨开，好让他能亲一亲，他咧开嘴笑了。“我爱你。我真为你感到骄傲，宝贝。”他还在喘着气，捧起Bucky的脸庞。

Bucky大幅又无声地吐着气，他感到自己被暴露在空气里，又觉得自己浑身上下都被使用得很完全。

但他还是觉得他的每一部分都还在一起；很完整。

每一个碎片都牢牢地卡在原地，褶皱间的压力抚平了这些碎片，让它们变得火热。

这就是现实，难道不是吗？Bucky再也不可能变回那个完整的他。他的内心是破碎的、有瑕疵的，虽然这些碎片和那些曾经失去的部分现在都被安在了一起，像拼图一样凹凸镶嵌在一起，但是如果没有Steve，没有什么能让这些碎片像现在这样黏在一起。现实就是，和Steve在一起，他感到自己完整了。他是一个整体。但是他是脆弱的。

Steve的双手是唯一一双能够打败他的双手。唯一一双可以打碎他的双手。

Steve的双掌攀上了Bucky的屁股，一只手握住了Bucky的腰，另一只爬上了他的胸口，环住了Bucky的脖子，Bucky知道它们是唯一一双可以让他合为一体的手。

“我爱你。”Bucky喘着气，这告白沙哑又小声，Steve猛地抬头看他，眼睛里亮晶晶地带着担忧。

然后那抹担忧很快就消失了，取而代之的是一抹足以让阳光感到羞愧的笑容，Steve迫近上来，温柔地把自己的嘴唇贴在了Bucky的嘴唇上：“我知道。”

突然，一阵突如其来，响亮又突兀的声音把他们两个都吓了一跳，Bucky紧紧地把Steve抱在自己的身上，两个人抬起身子，瞪向电视。

屏幕里的静态波卡了卡，信号好像想试着引进播报员的声音。

Steve笑了起来，重新用手捧住Bucky的脑袋，把他拉的更近了点。“放轻松，Buck。”他哄着他，吻了吻他的额头，滑到了床垫上。他关掉了电视和一盏台灯，拿了一条他们刚才扔掉的、还有点潮湿的毛巾，重新爬回到床上，跪在Bucky的身边，拍了拍他的屁股：“让我来给你清理干净。”

“不要，”Bucky抱怨道，“就躺在我身上就好了。让我们黏在一起。”

Steve面无表情地看着他，Bucky伸出一只手指头，碰了碰小腹上的黏液：“黏......”

Steve发出的呻吟足以移山倒海。

“你就取笑我糟糕的笑话吧。”

“我才不会。”Steve装出严厉的样子，用毛巾擦掉了Bucky小腹上黏在一起的液体。

“好吧，那我就让你帮我清理吧。只是因为这感觉该死的好极了。”Bucky叹了口气，把脑袋埋在了枕头里，眼帘合了起来。他的神经还是有些刺痛，但是万分轻松，肌肉在Steve打开他的双腿，帮他清理大腿间的脏乱时感到分外无力。

“你可真美。”Steve喃喃着，手指在Bucky的肌肤上游移着，“合该如此。”

Bucky哼了哼当作附和。

Steve开始亲吻他；在他的大腿、屁股上落下轻吻，然后爬上了他的小腹和侧腹。他把Bucky的右手抓在自己的手里，吻着他的指尖，Bucky露出了微笑。然后他又继续去亲吻他的左手指尖，Bucky的心脏缩成一团，成功地让他的呼吸卡在了喉咙里。

“你没必要......”Bucky叹了口气，抬头瞪着天花板，左手的感压装置感应到了Steve的触碰。

Steve的手指滑过Bucky金属手臂臂弯，当他的重量再次压在Bucky身上，他的嘴唇再次触碰着金属和血肉的相接处时，Bucky的呼吸卡住了，发出一声幸福无比的声音。

“我想这么做。”Steve说，在Bucky的伤疤上留下更多的吻，他转过脸，在Bucky的喉结处蹭了蹭，也在那上面吻了吻。他的一只手臂圈住Bucky的腰，另一只手插进了他的头发里，温柔地拽了拽他的头发，把Bucky的头往后拉，好用嘴唇更好地去亲吻他的喉结，洒下炽热无比的呼吸，“我保证，是我想这么做的。”Steve粗哑着嗓子，手掌按在Bucky的手臂上，那上面的页片随着Steve的触碰开开始校准。

“Steve，我还以为你说你累坏了。”Bucky呻吟着，手掌从Steve的腰窝摩挲到他的肩膀。

“我是的，”Steve叹了口气，扭过Bucky的脸去亲吻他喉结的另一边，“难道因为我累了就不能亲吻你了吗？”

“好吧，你真是......”Bucky扭了扭，他的性器抵在了Steve的大腿上。他还没硬，不可能，但是他不费吹灰之力就可以硬起来。

Steve笑了起来，重新跪在了床上，以一种犯罪的姿势跨坐在了Bucky的身上：“你可真是贪得无厌。”

“以前你可没觉得困扰。”Bucky嘲弄道，双手放在Steve的屁股上。

“是啊……”Steve把Bucky的手从自己的屁股上拉掉，推着他转了个身，把厚被子从他的身下拽了出来，盖在了Bucky的身上，然后爬到床上，躺在了他的身边，“我休了很长时间的假。”

Bucky转过身，蜷在Steve的身上，脸挨着他的喉结。“我也是，”他说，把脸闷在Steve的脉搏上，“但是假期结束了，伙计。”

“可不是嘛。”Steve笑了起来。

Bucky也跟着微笑起来。他毫不犹豫地伸出金属手臂搂住了Steve的腰，Steve伸出一只手臂圈住Bucky的脖颈，另一只手和他十指相扣。

这可真够梦幻的，这种被Steve包裹的感觉，感压装置告诉他Steve的手很温柔，和他的手缠在一起。Steve的呼吸放缓了，他的体温传染了Bucky，让他沉浸在这气味慵懒、闪着光亮和暖意融融的温存中。

Steve点了点头，吻了吻他的头发。“现在嘛......我很好。比很好还要好。”

“那......这样可以吗？我们，”Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，把Steve抱得更紧了，“我们可以吗？”

Steve吻了吻他的头顶：“为什么我们不可以呢？”

“你是说除了那些显而易见的原因之外？”Bucky哼了哼。

“我拥有你。你拥有我。其他的——我们以后再来考虑吧。”Steve温和地说，Bucky觉得有Steve的话就足够了。世界可以等他们一会儿，再转得慢一点儿，等他们先把事情都考虑清楚了。

等他们把事情都考虑清楚后，Steve会在这里，而Bucky会在他的身边。Bucky倒是想看看谁敢来试着拆散他们，在他们经历了这么多后。Bucky已经失去了那么多，他绝不愿意再让步分毫了。整个世界都给他滚到一边去。他只需要Steve。

“我爱你，Stevie。”Bucky低声道，就好像在诉说一个秘密。

“Bucky……”Steve吸了一口气，就好像在下面待了这么久后终于到达了水面。Bucky在想，不知道他在叫Steve的名字时听起来是不是也是这个样子的？就好像一个祈祷者最终得到了回应......就好像回到了家......“我的Bucky。”Steve虔诚地低语着，用力地抱着Bucky，把他抱得不可思议地紧。

就好像回到了家。

Bucky觉得那听起来就像是这样的。

 

 

 

END


End file.
